Hurt
by Toria
Summary: Boromir is envious of Pippin and Merry. He can not get close. To do so would be disaster. What will happen when Pippin and Merry bring to light Boromir's hard life?
1. The Borrowing of a Cloak and the Results

Boromir was envious and there was no other way to put it.

He was sat on his cloak on the grass, watching the others. The fellowship was only four days out of Rivendell, and the others had just about developed a close bond. The hobbits trusted Aragorn and Gandalf, and they had just about accepted Legolas as well, with him being the graceful, pretty elf that he was. Only he and Gimli were still on the outside.

And now, to top it all off, he was jealous. But not because Legolas had been accepted so quickly into the group of four hobbits, one man and a wizard, it wasn't that. It was the youngest two hobbits he was envious of, and not because they were the youngest and got the most attention, well apart from Frodo, obviously, who Boromir tried not to interact with any more than possible. He would rather not have the attention if he had the choice. No, it was the fact that they got to do everything he had had to do in secret. All the things he would have loved to do in public, they could. And they did.

It wasn't fair, Boromir knew this, yet he didn't hold a grudge against the two youngest hobbits, Merry and Pippin, because he also knew that it wasn't their fault, and he didn't want to take away their freedom to do what they wanted to do in public, like his had been taken. So instead he sat and watched from a distance, making a vow not to get too close.

For getting too close, would mean disaster, for all of them. Especially for him and Frodo. Either way it was going to end badly for him, but only one way could it end badly for Frodo and still be his fault. And he would not allow that to happen. It could still end badly for Frodo anyway, without his problems added on top, so he was going to make sure that no one knew of what was going on in his heart and mind. This was is last journey, that he was certain of, for he was not going to allow his problems destroy Frodo, and therefore, they would destroy him. But that was ok, for they were his problems, not Frodo's. Frodo didn't need any extra burden; he had enough to do as it was. No, it was better this way, with his problems only hurting him. They could destroy him, he didn't care about his own life anymore, but he would not allow them to hurt others. Especially not on this quest. It was perilous enough as it is.

The little ones, as Boromir had come to think of the hobbits especially Merry and Pippin, had just about settled down now, getting ready for a good nights rest. Boromir knew that he would have watch duty tonight, but he didn't mind. He didn't sleep much as it was anyway. He was used to going without sleep because normally it was a matter of survival. He was still sat on his cloak, not really paying attention to anyone else and he only just managed to say his thanks when Gimli gave him a plate of food. He and the dwarf had had a few conversations, because both of them felt on the outside, which was understandable.

Boromir picked at his food, not really hungry. He saw that the youngest members of the fellowship had already devoured theirs and where now looking pleadingly at Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas, but they didn't seem to be having much luck. Chuckling quietly to himself, Boromir snagged the warm bread bun on his plate just as he managed to make eye contact with Pippin. Motioning the hobbit over to him, he handed him the plate of food, telling him to share it between himself and his cousin Merry. Pippin looked as though he couldn't believe his luck and Merry turned round and graced Boromir with a smile when Pippin came back with the nearly full plate of food. Boromir returned the smile somewhat sadly. He had never had enough to eat as a child, and neither had his younger brother, Faramir.

Thinking of Faramir turned out to be a bad idea. It instantly brought worry for his younger brother, although he knew he was a survivor. They both were. They had had to be.

Laying back on his cloak, Boromir watched the sky go through several shades of blue, each one slightly darker than the rest. He lay a little away from the rest of the fellowship and the fire, not joining in with the conversation. Instead, he kept his eyes focused upwards and he drowned out the sounds of the conversation going on near by and instead concentrated on the sounds of nature.

Presently the fire began to go down and every one was curling up for a sleep, hoping that they would get some, out here in the wilderness. Aragorn asked him if he would take the third watch and Boromir quickly nodded his agreement. Moving a little closer to the rest of the fellowship, Boromir once again stretched out, this time wrapped up in his cloak, because the night would get chilly.

Merry and Pippin, encouraged by the fact that he had gave them his food settled down next to one another near him, causing Boromir to smile a bit, but he was still going to stick by his vow not to get close to anyone. He wasn't going to get any closer than necessary. And necessary meant knowing others fighting styles so that he could match and protect, not mucking about and telling stories. Depending on circumstances necessary also might include comforting others, but he would see how it went.

He closed his eyes, feigning sleep. Gandalf had first watch, then Gimli, then him and then Legolas. With his eyes closed, Boromir's hearing increased in sensitivity. A few paces away he could hear Merry and Pippin tossing and turning, trying to get comfy. Boromir himself wasn't exactly comfortable but he knew how to lie still and bear it. Besides he had been more uncomfortable, so it wasn't much to put up with.

Towards the middle of Gandalf's watch he could still hear Merry and Pippin moving about, obviously not asleep yet. Cracking an eye open all Boromir could see was a tangle of arms and legs because they had huddled together in an attempt to stay warm. Hearing at least one set of teeth chattering, Boromir sat up and removed his spare cloak from his bag, the one with the fur lining, which he was saving for extreme circumstances. Quietly approaching where the two young hobbits lay he made sure that they knew of his presence before he tucked his fur cloak around them, wrapping them up tightly in it. He then retreated to where he'd made his own bed and in a few minutes he heard Merry and Pippin's breathing even out, showing that they where finally asleep.

Closing his eyes again, Boromir silently cursed himself. So much for not getting close to any off them! Well, he supposed it was necessary he reasoned with himself. After all, they'd be terribly cranky if they were tired tomorrow because they couldn't sleep because of the cold, so in a way he was doing them all a favour. And it wasn't as if he was using the cloak, so they might as well.

He dozed of for a while and when he next opened his eyes and bleary-eyed Gimli was on watch. Merry and Pippin where still asleep and he could see two curly heads sticking out the top of his cloak. He couldn't help but smile.

After another ten minutes of laying on the uncomfortable ground Boromir knew that he wasn't going to get anymore sleep so he stood up, surprising Gimli. He walked over to where the dwarf was sitting and told him that he'd finish off his watch as well as doing his own. The dwarf looked at him, slightly concerned, before agreeing and going and rolling himself up in his own blanket.

Boromir stood and walked around the perimeter of the camp, looking at the sleeping figures that were his fellow companions. He knew that they'd end up going through a lot together, but he didn't know how much he could rely on them and for that reason, his problems would remain just that. His problems. He wouldn't share them with anybody, because nobody deserved to have the burden that he had on his shoulders. He was torn between doing what he believed was right and doing what he had been ordered to do. Either way his life hung in the balance, either way he was almost certainly facing sure death or a life of exile. And either way the prospects did not look good for him. They also didn't look good for his brother. His little brother who he love so dearly.

They were as close as Merry and Pippin, Faramir and Boromir, although they did not often show it, not in public. That would end in pain and only pain, for both of them. However, in private, when there was just the two of them, they were just as close as Merry and Pippin. Always sharing hugs, sitting side by side and generally enjoying each other's company. And that was how it should be with brothers! Not the cold indifference they showed in public.

He couldn't wait to see his brother again, but he knew that the next time he did, it would not be under pleasant circumstances. For the circumstances for both brother's was dire.

Thinking of he and Faramir, Boromir once more glanced over at Merry and Pippin, still curled up in his cloak. Seeing in them everything he and Faramir could have been, Boromir felt a strong surge of protectiveness towards them rise within him. He immediately quelled it as soon as he felt it begin to rise. He would not get close to anyone. He settled down on a rock and kept a good look out for the rest of his rock, determined to do his duty to the best of his ability, as he always had, both when he had wanted to and when he had had to, two very different things.

Several hours later he heard someone begin to rise and he knew that it was Legolas, whom he should have woke about two hours ago for his watch.

A hand touched his shoulder. "Boromir. You should have woken me hours ago, yet you did not. Are you feeling ok?"

"I am fine, my friend. I would not have been able to sleep anyway, no point in two of us staying awake when there is only need for one," Boromir told him.

"Well, try to at least get some sleep now, my friend," Legolas told him, echoing the friend part which Boromir had said without thinking about it, it had just felt right and he didn't even think of the consequences of saying such a think until Legolas said it back to him.

Boromir laid back down on his cloak and this time when he closed his eyes, he did manage to get some more sleep. This time when he woke up, it was to a hissed argument.

"Not fair! Where did you two get that?!" Someone complained and Boromir managed to recognise the voice as Frodo's, the ring bearer.

"Good question," another voice joined in, and it wasn't difficult for Boromir to recognise it as Aragorn's. He sat up to see what the argument was all about, wondering what Frodo was complaining about.

Mostly the normal goings on were happing at the camp, as had happened for the last four days. Sam was cooking breakfast, Gimli was collecting firewood, Legolas and Gandalf were discussing the route for today and everyone else was milling around getting ready for another days journey. This morning however, Frodo was complaining about something and Aragorn was backing him up. Boromir wondered what it was that was causing the fuss.

"So, Merry, Pippin, where did you get that?!" Frodo asked, sounding quite upset, which Boromir thought sounded quite childish. Hang on, where did Merry and Pippin get what? Not his cloak? Surely one cloak wasn't causing an argument!

Apparently it was. Merry and Pippin was sat close together curled up in it, but where apparently ready to go, they were dressed and washed as much as possible out here in the wild and they just needed something to eat before they were ready for another long march. The long march which was ahead of them all.

Frodo had crossed his arms by now, but Pippin just grinned at him. "If you must know we were cold during the night so Boromir lent us his spare cloak. Right Boromir?" Pippin confirmed when he saw that Boromir was now awake.

Boromir just nodded and pulled his outer tunic over his head. "And I must say," Merry commented. "It's very warm!"

Frodo looked outraged and Boromir could see Merry and Pippin teasing him for a while about how he had lent them and not the ring bearer the warm fur- lined cloak, but Boromir couldn't change that fact now and he wasn't at all regretting his decision from last night.

Trying to repay Boromir ever so slightly Pippin brought his breakfast over, while he was repacking the few things he had gotten out of his pack. Boromir smiled his thanks and packed his fur-lined cloak at the top of the pack, so that it was within easy reach in case he, Merry or Pippin needed it again anytime soon.

Boromir ate the bread bun Pippin had put on the side of his plate and discovered that he wasn't going to be able to eat much more. He had a little piece of bacon and some water before giving the rest to Merry and Pippin once again. And once again they both looked overjoyed.

Once again Boromir had to remind himself of his vow not to get to close to anyone. It would end up badly for all of them if he did. He knew that it was going to end up badly for him anyway but that was no one's fault really. He didn't really have the heart to blame his Father. And neither did Faramir, although when they talked about their situation together, they both often agreed that it was their Father's fault.

The fellowship where getting ready for another days walk and Boromir put on his cloak and shouldered his pack. He saw Pippin having a bit of a struggle to get his own pack on and instantly moved to help, making sure that the youngest member of the fellowship didn't encounter more difficulty than needed. Boromir instantly moved to help, because too often in his own youth, no help had been offered and he knew how hard it was.

Steward's sons or not, he and Faramir had had to learn to survive on their own. Decide what was right and wrong on their own and decide what kind of people they wanted to be. The only role models they had were bad ones, so this was very difficult to do, but through all the trials they had come out stronger, and closer together than most brothers ever are.

This was something that Boromir admired about Merry and Pippin, they were only cousins, but they were almost as close as him and Faramir. Almost, but not quite. He wasn't sure if anyone could be as close as him and Faramir just because all the things they had been through and had come out of the other side together, stronger, choosing the right path.

Gandalf was starting to lead them away now, towards the cover of some trees. Boromir signalled to Aragorn that he would act as the rear guard and dropped to the back of the line. He didn't notice when Pippin and Merry came with him. He was too busy weighing up the odds, his back or everyone else's back. He decided that his back was better to sacrifice, but in reality he had know that already, he was always going to sacrifice his own back for the rest of the Fellowship's, he had known that when he joined the Fellowship.

A hand slipped into one of his and he looked down to see Pippin staring back up at him. The hobbit offered him a small smile, which he returned somewhat hesitantly. He could not get close! To do so would be the death of them as well as him!

"Are you ok?" Pippin asked. "You seem to be in a world of your own."

"I am fine," Boromir reassured him as Merry took his other hand. Legolas was not too far in front so Boromir had no fear of them falling behind. "I am just simply worried about my younger brother Faramir, we are as close as you two are. You remind me a lot of Faramir and myself in many ways. And in other ways not at all."

"In other ways not at all?" Merry questioned.

"We were brought up to be quiet and serious," Boromir told him with a smile, if you could say that the lessons their Father taught them could be called an up-bringing at all.

Merry smiled back at them and Boromir increased the pace at which they were walking gradually, without either hobbit noticing, so that they made good time.

Boromir warned himself not to get too close to the two hobbits he was now walking along holding hands with, but it was hard. He decided that this could not happen again. He had to put them before himself and keeping his distance was what was best for all of them. As much as he wanted to get close to them, he couldn't.

On his list of priorities, he was bottom, with Faramir top and Merry and Pippin not far behind now. To keep his brother safe he knew he'd have to betray Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Sam, Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn and Gandalf and that was something he was not willing to do, so how could he keep his brother safe? He'd have to hide Faramir away and then put his trust and hope in Aragorn, his king.

Boromir knew that Aragorn's rule couldn't be worse than his Father's. In fact, he hoped that it would be much better. At the council, however, he had had to keep up appearances because he did not want Gandalf and Elrond to know how pitiful his life was. He respected Gandalf so much, no matter what the wizard thought of him.

He would protect his little brother at all costs, but not at the price of the Fellowship. His and his brothers only hope lay in a total stranger, who they had to hope was the rightful heir to the throne. He had put his life in the hands if a stranger, who did not seem to trust him.


	2. A Sword Lesson and the Aftermath

The fellowship stopped at around midday for food and this time Boromir gave all of his to Merry and Pippin. He couldn't eat so he just had a little water. This time, however, Legolas saw him give his food away.

"Boromir," the elf addressed him, whilst laying a hand on his shoulder. "You did not eat anything, are you sure you're feeling ok? You hardly slept either, Gimli told me you took half of his watch as well as your own and half of mine." The elf sounded genuinely concerned and Boromir did not have the heart to snap at him, which had been his first intention, as he was not used to other people, apart from Faramir, watching out for his welfare.

"I am fine. I don't often eat and sleep much, I am used to it. I know where my limits are, Legolas," Boromir attempted to reassure him.

"Very well. But just remember Boromir, we are a fellowship, and if you need to talk or anything, someone will be there for you. I will be there for you."

"I know my friend," Boromir told him, gracing the elf with a smile, it felt good to know that someone was there for him, in a strange way, although he still did not want to get too close. He could not afford to allow himself to hope that this quest was going to end well, it was going to be hard enough as it was and false hope would make it harder. Legolas smiled back at him and moved to join Aragorn and Gimli, although he made sure that Aragorn was between himself and the dwarf!

Boromir drank some more water and then made sure that Merry and Pippin had. They hadn't up until he made them but Boromir knew the affects of dehydration first hand, and would not wish it upon anybody. Water was more valuable then people ever gave it credit for.

Boromir had to wrench himself back out of his memories as the fellowship began to move again. Once more he acted as rear guard and this time, to his intense relief, Merry and Pippin were walking with Sam and Frodo. It wouldn't do for Boromir to get close to any of them. He didn't mind if it ended in pain for him, he was used to pain. His whole childhood had been spent in pain, most of his life had been spent in pain. Even the happy times when it was just he and Faramir alone in their rooms usually either one or both of them had been in pain. But at least then they could comfort one another, knowing what was going on in the other's life.

Some of Boromir's happiest childhood memories were of just him and Faramir alone in their rooms. Times when they would sit and plan and look to the future and try to find some light and hope in the darkness that was their life. For a shadow had always hung over them and not just the one from the neighbouring land of Mordor, even when they planned all the great deeds that they were going to do. But this didn't stop them dreaming, it didn't stop them from sneaking out so that they could have some freedom and instead of drawing them apart, it drew them closer. Closer than most brothers ever are. Faramir was almost as protective of Boromir as Boromir was of his younger brother. It was another survival instinct.

Finally the fellowship stopped for the night in a small clearing. Unfortunately it wasn't very well sheltered and a harsh wind was blowing. There would be no fire tonight; it would simply be blown straight out after it was lit. Boromir sat on the ground, huddled near a rock, trying to find some shelter from the wind. Around him, the other members of the fellowship were doing the same. Not to far away from him Merry and Pippin were clinging to each other. Boromir was instantly worried that the might get blown away because they were so small.

Motioning them over to him, Boromir once again took his warm cloak out of his pack. He wrapped it around them and they almost collapsed on top of him in relief. Boromir didn't particularly like the situation, but he would not deny the two the comfort, which they craved from someone bigger and older than themselves. Putting an arm around both their shoulders he let them snuggle up close to him.

Looking around he saw Frodo and Sam huddled together in between Gandalf and Aragorn and not too far way from him Merry and Pippin, Legolas and Gimli sat.

He met Legolas' eyes and the elf smiled at him, his gaze flickering to the two hobbits the man held. Maybe there was more to Boromir son of Denethor than met the eye, the elf mused, and he was determined to find out what.

Seeing as the only food offered that evening was cold, no one ate much, it would be saved for the morning when hopefully the wind would have died down enough for them to light a fire.

Boromir didn't have watch duty that night and stretching out as much as he could he allowed Merry and Pippin to lie on top of him, his thick coat covering the three of them. Legolas and Gimli came and lay closer to them, all of the sharing body heat as much as the could.

Half way through Aragorn's watch, the first watch, the wind began to die down slightly. Boromir knew that he was going to have to get use to extreme weather conditions. Half on top of him, Merry and Pippin were sleeping peacefully and Boromir was reminded of how he and Faramir would curl up together like that when they were cold or scared, just to offer what comfort they could to each other.

Finally drifting off to sleep, Boromir was not surprised when he slept all night without waking once. Both he and Faramir found that they slept better if they were close together and with Merry and Pippin on top of him it was the nearest alternative. However, he knew that he could not afford to get too close. To do so would be death, for all of them. That was the one thing he didn't like about the fellowship, if he got too close he would end up hurting others as well as himself. He kept reminding himself of his vow not to get too close, but then something always seemed to happen which allowed others some interaction with him, which he normally wouldn't be comfortable with.

Opening his eyes he saw that Merry and Pippin where still asleep, their curly heads resting on his chest. Seeing that everybody but Frodo, Sam and Gimli was up, he gently shook the two young hobbits awake. They opened their eyes and looked at him blearily but stood up when he urged them.

The wind had just about gone completely now and he removed his thick, heavy cloak from around their shoulders. The sun was blazing down and it was almost clear enough for short sleeves and a cloak, but Boromir never wore short sleeves and neither did Faramir. They had to hide the self-inflicted scars on their arms. No one could know that the sons of the steward of Gondor cut themselves to find relief. That just would not do. And also Boromir did not want any of the fellowship commenting on it, he did not want to have to answer awkward questions about how he got the scars and then have to admit that he done them himself, or the Faramir done them for him. Somewhere along the line they had gotten creative and Boromir had Faramir's name carved into his arm and Faramir had Boromir's name carved into his arm in the same place. It wouldn't do for anyone to see those scars. They were personal and meant a lot to both Boromir and Faramir, to them it was a symbol that they were always together, that they were stronger together. But other people wouldn't understand them, they both knew that.

Boromir ate more than he had done for the past two days at breakfast and shot half a glare at Legolas when he saw the elf watching to make sure that he ate something. The elf merely smiled at him. Boromir gave his leftovers to the hobbits again.

By midday the fellowship was on a rocky hillside. Most of them where eating but Merry and Pippin had begged Boromir for a lesson in sword fighting, which he was giving them. Teaching them to parry, he was calling out numbers, much like his own teachers back in Gondor had done. "One, three, seven, good."

Next time round he caught Pippin lightly on his knuckles, causing the young hobbit to drop his weapon, moving forward to check that the hobbit was alright, Merry moved in as well.

Seeing that his cousin was ok, Merry aimed a light kick on Boromir's shins and Pippin got the idea and decided to attack as well. Boromir's first reaction was to push Merry away and he went to do it but when he saw the shock on the young one's face he stopped and let the attack come, falling on to his back and tickling them back when they started to attack him.

Boromir had had a close shave just then. It wouldn't do to get caught up in his past when he was with the two hobbits, he could end up hurting them, scaring them or losing their friendship. For despite his vow not to get close he knew that on a journey such as theirs he was beginning to understand that it was impossible not to get close.

Aragorn came over to offer him some help and ended up on the floor himself, not to far from Boromir. A cry of "for the Shire!" went up and Merry and Pippin redoubled their attack efforts on the men of Gondor. It was the first time that Boromir had felt any closeness to the man who was hopefully going to become his land's future King.

Aragorn and Boromir stood and held Merry and Pippin close when Legolas spotted winged creatures heading their way. Boromir wasted no time. "Hide!" he ordered and grabbed his pack along with Merry and Pippin's and threw them under a rock before concealing himself as well. Merry and Pippin joined him, burying into his tunic and staying quiet.

Once the creatures had passed, Gandalf was the first to rise. "Spies of Saruman, the passage south is being watched. We must take another road." Gandalf choose to lead them over the snow-covered mountains. Boromir didn't think much to the choice, but knew better than to argue. From past experience he knew that arguing led to pain, and it wouldn't make him look good at all. The fellowship packed up and quickly got on there way again. Merry and Pippin once again slipped their hands into Boromir's. He could tell that they didn't want to go up the mountain just as much as he didn't.

By that night the fellowship was at the bottom of the mountain and their path was just starting to slope uphill. They took shelter in a cave, where they could have a fire for warmth and light. Boromir gave away all his food to Merry and Pippin, who looked at him slightly concerned. Boromir just gave them a reassuring smile. He also sent one to Legolas when he saw the elf frown at him and also look concerned when he gave all his food away.

The elf broke his own bread bun in half and placed half of it in Boromir's hand. "Eat it, just so I feel better," Legolas whispered to him. Boromir stifled a sigh and ate the bread, shooting Legolas an 'I hope you're satisfied' look once he had finished it. The elf merely smiled at him.

Laying his head on his pack, Boromir stared out at the night sky. It was a lovely shade of blue and the stars where just pinpricks in the distance, sparkling like they always had for Boromir, whenever he and Faramir had stood at their window and looked at them. For Boromir and Faramir, the stars symbolised freedom, hope and peace. Things they had very little of in their lives. The stas were a constant in their lives. And that was why, before Boromir had left for Rivendell, they had carved stars into each other's arms, around their names. The cuts had just about healed over now, but Boromir knew that they would scar, the brothers had made sure that they would, cutting deep enough.

He now let his fingers slip beneath his sleeve and trace the scar that connected him to his brother, a constant reminder that his brother was out there somewhere, probably thinking of him. He couldn't wait to see his brother again, but for now, Boromir knew that he would have to be patient.

Looking at the mouth of the cave, Boromir saw the rosy glow of the fire, from further back. Considering that they were in a cave, Gandalf had decided that they didn't need to have a lookout that night, so everyone soon began bedding down, trying to get as close to the dying embers of the fire as they could. Only Boromir did not crowd around it.

A little while later when the fire had gone out completely the other members of the fellowship began to move about to give the others more room and get more comfy. Boromir felt two heads rest on his chest and he knew that it was Merry and Pippin. They once again had his cloak, and he had a feeling that they would have it every night of the quest that they were together.

Soon almost everyone was asleep judging from the even breathing coming from all around. One hobbit head moved on his chest, and then the other, alerting Boromir to the fact that Merry and Pippin were still awake.

"Boromir?" Merry whispered, somewhat hesitant, Boromir could tell. He knew that he had been distant all evening and had been somewhat surprised when Merry and Pippin had come to lay with him, but it made him realised just how hard it would be not to get too close.

"Yes, Merry?" he answered, wondering what the hobbits wanted.

"When we were sparring today, you tensed up, why?" Merry asked.

Boromir sighed. "I was merely thinking of when I learnt to spar and got lost in a memory. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Tell us," Pippin begged.

"It is not a nice memory," Boromir warned him, trying to put them off, not particularly wanted to relive the experience, but not being able to say 'no' to the hobbits either.

"Tell us anyway," Merry pressed.

Boromir sighed again. "I was ten years old and working with one of my tutors on my fighting technique in one of the practice rooms. . .

Ten-year-old Boromir parried and parried again as his instructor called out numbers. For someone of his age he was doing very well, especially since the sword was about half the size of him.

He was tiring and his instructor told him to take a breather when his Father, Denethor, steward of Gondor, walked into the room to see how his oldest son was getting on.

"Continue," Denethor ordered and neither Boromir or his instructor had little choice in the matter.

They began sparring again, but Boromir knew that his trainer was going easy on him, giving chance to get his breath back. His shoulder was aching terribly, the sword felt heavy in his hand, but he knew he had to continue.

His father, however, was not impressed. "An enemy would not stop to give their opponent a breather, nor slow down so that it was easier for them. Give me your sword!" he ordered the instructor.

Now Boromir stood across from his father, the man he feared. "Attack," his father ordered him. Boromir could not and did not move. "Attack," his father ordered again. "Or I will."

Boromir still could not move, so his father attacked. He managed to parry twice before his father disarmed him. His father didn't stop there and kept attacking until Boromir had no choice but to drop to the floor and curl up in a ball.

"Pathetic," his father told him. "Stand up and face me like a man!"

Boromir managed to pull himself to his feet and stood with his head bowed. "Look at me!" he was ordered, but he didn't.

His father pulled his head back by his hair and looked with disgust at the tears running down his ten-year-old sons face. "Next time I want to see an improvement," he was told as his father struck him across his cheek. "Now get out of my sight!" And Boromir ran from the training room without a backward glance, as he had come to expect such behaviour from his father.

"And from that day on, neither me nor my younger brother Faramir arranged to have weaponry lessons while our father was about. We would have them early in the morning when our father was busy, and then practice sparring with each other late at night, when everyone else was asleep. I came out of that fight with my father with a cut across my cheek, an aching shoulder and a pain in my heart that my father had just done that from me. From that day on I vowed that my father would never again get one over me in a fight, and nor would he over Faramir. We both practiced enough to make sure of that," Boromir told Merry and Pippin.

Pippin couldn't help it. He shifted position and threw his arms around Boromir's neck, giving the man a tight hug. Merry joined it and the three fell asleep curled up with their arms around each other. Merry and Pippin not wanting to believe the story Boromir had just told them but they could tell from his tone of voice that he was not lying.

What they didn't know was that this was not an isolated incident and that most of Boromir's childhood had been like that.


	3. Of Memories and Snowball Fights

Boromir awoke to a quiet chuckle. Without opening his eyes he instantly knew that dawn would soon be breaking and he also knew that not many members of the fellowship would be awake. But someone obviously was, because someone had chuckled.

Cracking his eyes open slightly he saw Aragorn, well the silhouette of him, quietly smoking his pipe. He was the only one awake, therefore he had to of been the one who had chuckled, but at what? Aragorn's eyes met his, and Boromir saw the shock in them, he obviously hadn't thought anyone else was awake.

Managing to prop himself up on one elbow, without disturbing Merry and Pippin, he took another look at the man and then glanced around the cave. Frodo and Sam were huddled together and Legolas and Gimli seemed to have put as much distance between themselves as they could. Boromir knew that elves and dwarfs didn't get on and the petty bickering between Legolas and Gimli was slowly driving him insane. At other times though, it was laughable. The two could and would argue over just about anything and start up arguments at any time, even in the most tense of situations. Yet each brought there own special qualities to the fellowship.

Turning his gaze back to Aragorn, Boromir found the man studying himself, Merry and Pippin and this made him feel slightly uncomfortable, as if he was being tested and he didn't know if he would pass that test. The ranger and future King of Gondor offered the Steward of Gondor's oldest son a small smile. "They're beginning to look up to you as if you're their older brother or something," he said with a small laugh.

"Hmm. . ." Boromir agreed without words, looking down at the two curly heads still asleep on his chest. "Maybe they are."

"You tried to keep your distance at first though, from all of us. Don't think I didn't notice. Don't think of me as a threat to your place in Gondor, Boromir," Aragorn told him.

"I do not think of you as a threat. Forget what you have heard about me, I do not want to be Steward of Gondor. My father wants me to be a great ruler. I, however, just want our people to be happy. My Father's rule is failing and he looks to me to put it right, but I don't know how. Our people lose faith and me and Faramir do our best, but we are only the Captains of Guards, there is little we can do to inspire hope and faith in our people. Gondor is weak, we cannot hold out against the power of Mordor much longer. And now Saruman is a threat. He will attack Rohan, it is nearest to Isengard. Either way the fight will come to men on both fronts. Gondor needs you, please do not abandon her." Boromir told Aragorn. He wasn't entirely sure where that little speech had come from, but he just felt like he needed to say it now that he had done, and he hoped he wouldn't regret it.

Aragorn sat, slightly stunned at what he had just heard. "You do not see me as a threat then?"

"No, I see you as Gondor's only hope. You can once more inspire our people, your people," Boromir told him, truthfully, seeing honesty as the only way to go in this situation.

"Then why keep your distance, why this cold indifference?" Aragorn was confused, yet he could see the day when he and Boromir would fight alongside each other for what they both believed in.

Now Boromir was not sure of how much information to reveal, he needed to think fast and come up with a decent explanation that wasn't actually the truth. "My Father," Boromir told him and then went on to explain at Aragorn's puzzled look. "He does not believe our people are despairing. He believes he can put things right and that me and Faramir can handle our people and our army. But the men lose hope and now I'm away, and Faramir is also out in the wild, scouting out, and attempting to strengthen our defences. Wild men arrive at Mordor everyday. He's building an Army, and Gondor does not have the power to repel him, he will strike soon."

"Things are that bad then?"

"Yes, I went to Rivendell seeking out Council from Gandalf, for my father will no longer listen to my brother and I. Something is wrong, me and Faramir have no say in how our Father rules, yet he looks to us to do his bidding. With both of us now out in the wild, I worry about my home."

"Do not despair," Aragorn told him. "We will not see the white city fall, there will be help."

Boromir graced Aragorn with a smile and turned his attention to the mouth of the cave, where a pinkish haze was starting to glow, to try and hide how uncomfortable he was feeling, he had just revealed a lot of personal things to a virtual stranger and was rather shocked at himself for doing so. He hoped he would not regret it.

The sun was rising, yet Boromir knew that it would offer little warm once they started up the cruel slopes of Caradhras.

Shifting slightly, Boromir felt one hobbit on his chest move, then the other. Judging from the look on Aragorn's face he had no idea that the hobbits were now awake. Merry and Pippin obviously thought that Boromir had no idea either and were quite obviously planning to do some eavesdropping.

"I know you're awake, you two," Boromir told them. "I can feel you moving about, so there's no point pretending otherwise."

With a groan both hobbits moved and sat up, which in turn allowed Boromir to shift about. He stood up and stretched and then sat back down, this time next to Aragorn.

Once Boromir was settled again, Pippin stood and walked over to him and settled himself down in his lap. Merry giggled and still having Boromir's cloak he walked towards them with it wrapped round his shoulders, creating a slightly comical appearance because it completely drowned him out. Boromir and Aragorn stifled chuckles and Merry also settled himself in Boromir's lap, wrapping the cloak around himself and his cousin.

Ever the braver, or maybe more foolhardy, of the two, Pippin reached out and tugged Aragorn towards them, so that he and Boromir were sat with their shoulders pressed together. Merry and Pippin made themselves comfortable in the Boromir's lap, feeling content, safe and warm.

Boromir and Aragorn shared a look and chuckled slightly, together.

"What?" Pippin asked, looking up from where he was sat.

"Nothing," Aragorn told him.

"You do realise, right, that you're not going to be very warm once we start up today. I'll say that we'll reach the snow line by midday," Boromir reckoned.

"So do I," Aragorn agreed.

"Great, just great," Merry grumbled and snuggled up even more in Boromir's lap.

They all heard a laugh from further back in the cave and looked to see Legolas standing not too far away from them. "I've only got one thing to say," Legolas told them. "And that's, sweet!"

Boromir and Aragorn glared at him. "What's sweet?" asked another voice, which everyone recognised as Gimli's.

"These four," Legolas told him, motioning to where Boromir and Aragorn sat with Merry and Pippin.

Gimli took one look and smiled. "Indeed it is."

This time Merry and Pippin scowled as well. They also didn't appreciate being called sweet. Boromir decided to ease the tension a bit and whispered to Merry, Pippin and Aragorn, "Did we just get an elf and a dwarf who are always arguing to agree with each other?"

Merry and Pippin looked at each other and then dissolved into fits of laughter. Aragorn and Boromir also couldn't help themselves and took one look at Legolas and Gimli before dissolving into laughter themselves.

For their part, Legolas and Gimli looked totally stunned and shared confused looks. What was so funny?

The laughter woke up the three remaining members of the fellowship still asleep and the all got up groggily.

"And what is so funny?" Frodo asked sleepily.

"Haven't a clue," Legolas told him. "But you have to admit that they make quite a cute picture."

Frodo chuckled a bit at this and Aragorn took his chance to make Merry and Pippin dissolve into laughter again. "Did the pretty, graceful elf just call us cute? Is he admitting that he's lost his touch?"

Merry and Pippin looked at him in amazement for a second before once more dissolving into laughter. Boromir and Aragorn couldn't help themselves either; they leaned against each other and just laughed at the stunned look on Legolas and Frodo's faces. And as much as he had wanted to make the hobbits laugh, Aragorn was overjoyed that Boromir was joining in. He had been very open this morning and Aragorn hoped that it would remain that way. He had never heard the man laugh, either.

"I want to know what the joke is," Frodo told them, walking towards them. He settled himself in Aragorn's lap. "So, what's so funny?" he demanded.

Pippin looked at him and then still sniggering he told him. "First we got an elf and a dwarf to agree on something without them realising it, which is a pretty big task in itself!" Frodo was snickering by now. "And then we got an elf to admit that someone else is cute!"

Frodo also lost it and dissolved into laughter. "I take it you're twisting things ever so slightly?!"

"Only slightly," Aragorn told him with a semi-straight face. "We really managed it!"

The five dissolved into laughter again. Gimli, Sam, Legolas and Gandalf all looked at them like they had gone crazy or had suddenly sprouted an extra head or something.

Sam shook his head to clear it and began to get his pack ready. Gimli and Gandalf followed suit. Now Legolas shook his head. "If the children would grow up, they would realise that the rest of the group is getting ready to leave," he told the two men and three hobbits before turning his back on them and going towards his own pack.

"Well, yes sir!" Boromir muttered before standing and dragging Merry and Pippin to their feet with him. The hobbits shared a giggle before heading towards there own packs as well. Boromir pulled an extra tunic over the one he slept in before pulling his outer tunic on. He knew that it was going to be cold once they got out into the mountain air.

Boromir had to be careful. He couldn't let any of the fellowship see his back as well as his arms for the scars, which decorated his skin. Some of the ones on his back had been done my Faramir and meant something special to him. But others had been inflicted on him by his Father, and those ones he hated, but he did not want to explain how he got _any_ of them to anyone.

Thinking of how he would have to be careful, Boromir retreated back into himself, his cold mask of indifference slipping back into place.

Everyone noticed this, but no one commented on it. A worried frown appeared on Aragorn's face as he studied the Steward of Gondor's oldest son, thinking about all that had been said in the pre-dawn hours and how he had hoped that Boromir would be a bit more open with him now. Merry and Pippin shared a slightly disappointed look but knew better than to pester Boromir. They still hadn't forgotten the story he had told them last night, and they hoped that he wasn't reliving some other time from his childhood.

Boromir wasn't, he was merely reflecting on the dangers of getting too close to the rest of the fellowship. Already it was starting, he could feel himself getting close to the other members.

And they were getting close to him. He noticed the look Legolas gave him when he didn't eat any food that morning. He gave the elf a look, which clearly stated, 'don't even try to get me to eat!' and Legolas hadn't, he didn't want to face Boromir when he was in that mood.

Cursing his father, Boromir swung his pack up onto his back. Despite the fact he had retreated into himself a good deal, Boromir still helped Merry and Pippin get their packs on.

With his father still in his mind, Boromir's thought's turned to the conversation that he had had with Aragorn that morning, as dawn was breaking. What he'd told Aragorn was true, it just wasn't the complete story. His father was a ruthless man, Boromir knew this. He had supposedly raised him since he was seven when his mother had died. Boromir knew that he hadn't had much of an upbringing. He and Faramir had practically brought themselves up since their mother had died. They had cared for and looked out for each other.

When Boromir had told Aragorn that his brother was scouting out locations and checking what was going on around Gondor's borders, well that was true, but Faramir was also scouting out locations because he didn't want to stay in Minas Tirith alone without Boromir and with only their father. Both he and Boromir believed that they were stronger together, especially against their father. They needed each other's support when they faced him.

The walking began again and the fellowship headed up the steep slopes that were the beginning of Mount Caradhras. Keeping his head down, Boromir didn't notice that Pippin had slipped back to join him at the rear of the group since he was acting as rearguard once again. He only knew of the hobbit's presence when a small hand slipped into his larger one. Boromir looked down to see which hobbit it was, Merry or Pippin, and noticed that Pip looked upset.

"What's wrong?" Boromir asked him, instantly concerned. Pip just looked at him with sorrowful eyes and threw his arms around Boromir's waist, holding to him in a death grip, as if he was never going to let go. It was at this moment that Aragorn turned around from his place behind Gandalf at the head to see if everyone was with them. He let Legolas, Gimli and the other hobbits pass him so that he was at the back near Boromir and Pippin.

By this time Boromir had bent down and Pippin had put his arms around the man's neck. "Come on now, tell me what's wrong," Boromir whispered in the hobbits ear whilst picking him up with ease.

"It's just you retreated into your own thoughts so fast," Pippin started, whispering in Boromir's ear, so that Aragorn couldn't hear.

Boromir started walking again, so that they didn't lose the rest of the fellowship, with Pippin still tucked securely in his arms. "I'm sorry, I do that at times. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Somewhere in my heart I know that," Pippin told him, his breath warming and tickling Boromir's ear. "But I just kept thinking about that story you told me and Merry last night. Did your father really do that to you?" he asked for a confirmation, turning his head so that both Boromir and Aragorn, who was walking next to them could see his face and the tears that were in his eyes.

"Aye, he did do that," Boromir answered, loud enough so that Aragorn could hear. "But I got over that a long time ago, don't worry about things that happen a long time ago. At the moment, concern yourself with the present," Boromir told the youngest member of the fellowship.

It was true that Boromir had gotten over the disastrous sword lesson long ago, there had been so many similar events that they all just blurred into one, none of them particularly standing out in his memory. Apart from some of the really horrific events, but he didn't want to think about those.

A slight tug on his hair brought him swiftly back out of his thoughts. He looked down at the hobbit he still held in his arms. "You're doing it again," Pippin told him.

"I know," Boromir told him with a slightly sigh, trying to stop old memories resurfacing, which was often easier said than done. "But next time try to bring me out of my thoughts with a different method than tugging on my hair, ok?" Boromir asked with a hint of a smile, trying to change the subject slightly and lighten the mood. He did not need people worrying about him! They had more important things to be concerned about, namely the quest.

"Nope, it's more fun this way!" Pippin told him, joking on and playing about now that Boromir had a smile on his face. Boromir and Aragorn both laughed at his antics and Boromir made to put Pippin down, an idea which the hobbit objected to and tightened his grip around Boromir's neck.

Laughing, Aragorn helped Boromir prise the hobbit from around his neck. Once on the ground Pippin crossed his arms and glared up at the two men. "No fair!" Boromir simply ruffled his hair, showing a rare moment of affection. Up until now he hadn't been very open, he had always calmly accepted the fact that Merry and Pippin were trying to get close to him, he hadn't shown that he liked the idea, because at first he hadn't and he knew that he was probably putting Merry and Pippin in danger, but he couldn't tell anyone that.

Hearing Boromir and Aragorn's gentle laughter, Frodo dropped back slightly. "What's so funny?" he asked for the third time that day.

"Nothing much at the moment, but just wait until we get to the snow line," Aragorn told the young ring-bearer with a smile.

"Why? What are you up to?" Frodo asked with a grin, and Pippin suddenly looked very eager to know as well.

"I'm going to get back at Legolas for calling me a child earlier, by acting like a child," Aragorn told them with a mysterious grin. Boromir himself cracked a smile, knowing full well what Aragorn was planning, now. It wasn't that difficult to figure out. Seeing Boromir's smile, Aragorn sent a wicked grin over to him. "I think that the fellowship's been too serious these past couple of days. We need to loosen up and have some fun around each other. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" Frodo and Pippin chorused.

"Boromir?" Aragorn asked.

Boromir sent Aragorn and wicked grin back, enjoying the moment of camaraderie with his fellow man. "Count me in!" He then paused for a moment. "But maybe we should let Merry and Sam in on the plan as well."

"Yeah, good idea!" Pippin chorused, eager for his cousin to join in the fun, even though he still did't know what was going on.

Merry and Sam were walking just in front of them, talking about something. "Merry! Sam!" Aragorn hissed. They both turned around and Aragorn put a finger to his lips, telling them to stay silent. He then motioned them to the rest of the group.

"What is it?" Merry asked, instantly sensing a plan because of the look on Pippin's face.

"We're going to get back at Legolas for calling us children by acting like children, ok?" Aragorn asked him. Merry agreed enthusiastically. "And Sam, you can help because you're part of the band of hobbits, ok?" Aragorn asked him.

Sam nodded, giving in to the hopeful looks on Frodo, Merry and Pippin's faces. He couldn't let his friends down.

"But how are we going to do it?" Frodo asked.

"Don't tell me that you've never been in a snowball fight!" Aragorn told them.

"A what?" Merry asked. "I mean we sometimes get snow in the Shire but I've never heard of a snowball fight."

Aragorn smiled. "Well the concept is quite simple," the hobbits were told. "Normally there are two teams, or just free for all. In this case it's all of us against Legolas. What you do is you pick up a handful of snow and pack it up into a ball. There you have it, a snowball. Then, you throw it at the other team. Although if it's free for all, you just throw it at anyone," Aragorn told them with a grin. "They're normally aren't any winners, everyone just has a good time and everyone ends up completely soaked in snow."

The hobbits broke into grins, even Sam. "Cool," Pippin voiced.

Looking ahead, Boromir could see the snowline, not too far ahead. "And within the next hour or so, we will reach the snowline," Boromir told them all, pointing up ahead.

"Don't quicken your pace," Aragorn instructed. "Save your energy for the fight."

About an hour later the fellowship reached the snow line and the hobbits broke into wicked grins. Aragorn and Boromir shared a small smile. This was going to be good. They got the hobbits to begin to lag behind, so that the other three members of the group would notice them.

Presently enough, Legolas turned around to see how the others were doing and saw that a little way back the two men and the four hobbits had there heads ducked together, as if they were planning something, which they were.

"Come on! What are you doing?" Legolas called to them, causing Gandalf and Gimli to turn and look as well.

Merry got an even bigger grin on his face and called out, "Why don't you just leave us 'children' alone?"

"Well, you were acting like children," Legolas told them and turned back around.

The look on Gandalf's face told them that he obviously suspected that something was up.

"Oh, you want us to act like children?" Sam and Frodo chorused together.

"Now that wasn't what I said!" Legolas told them, turning back round.

"Go!" Boromir and Aragorn hissed and the hobbits let the snowballs fly. The look on Legolas' face was priceless and Boromir and Aragorn doubled over with laughter. Gimli also sniggered at seeing the elf get attacked.

"Why you!" Legolas bent and grabbed two handfuls of snow and threw one at the hobbits and the other at Gimli. The hobbits, Boromir and Aragorn instantly re-armed themselves and threw them back.

Laughter soon rang out in the small clearing and it became free for all, with everyone attacking each other. Gandalf alone did not join in, but lit a small fire in a sheltered spot, so that the younger members of the fellowship could warm up once they had finished playing.

Boromir would happily admit that he was having fun and he could also remember the times when they got snow in Gondor. He and Faramir would always sneak out to a quiet part of the gardens which nobody used but them and have a snowball fight and make a snowman and snow angels, where they fell over backwards into the snow and moved there arms and legs so that when they stood up it looked like an angel.

Presently the fight came to an end and the fellowship moved gratefully into the warmth of the fire which Gandalf had lit.

All of the fellowship ate well, which caused Legolas to smile in relief at Boromir, who simply rolled his eyes at him.

All to soon though the fellowship were in dry clothes, Boromir did not remove his under tunic for it had not got wet, and even if it had he would still of left it on and they once more set out up the slopes.

The snow was getting deeper now and Boromir knew soon that the hobbits would start to struggle. For now though the hobbits were laughing at Legolas who could walk on the snow since he was a graceful elf.

Boromir hoped that Faramir was having as much luck as he was, although he wasn't as worried about his brother as much as he would have been if he knew that Faramir had staying in Minas Tirith with their Father. But Faramir was out in the wild as he was, they were both safely away from home and his heart was lighter than it had been for a long time.


	4. Snow and Stories

A little while later the wind had picked up and was whipping everyone's hair and clothes back. Struggling onwards the going was tougher than ever.

No one spoke now and all was silent apart from the howling of the wind. Most of them were desperately hoping that they would find another cave, or some type of shelter before darkness fell.

Most knew that they would have to; it would not be good to be out on the mountain in the night air. It would be even colder than it was now, even though that didn't seem entirely possible.

One of the company, however, was used to the cold. They had always had a draughty room and when winter and snow settled in it was very cold. They could have had a better room, a warmer room, but they preferred the one that they had. It may have been cold in that room but it offered safety and comfort, something that they had desperately needed.

Plus there was also a fireplace in the room and sat cuddled up by the warm of the fire with a blanket around them with the breeze coming in through the windows was actually quite comforting. Some of the happiest memories where in that cold room and the ones that joined on to it.

Struggling along, everyone knew that there would be no food that night; no one would have the energy to eat it. Everyone hoped for a fire, to offer warmth, light and comfort. They would be huddled together tonight, for comfort as much as warmth, for the going was now very tough.

The fellowship was lucky enough to find a cave. They came to it about two hours before dusk was due to fall and the decision was made to stop here for the night. Everyone just seemed to collapse in a heap, even Legolas, the graceful elf, too tired to do anything else.

Once more, however, Boromir sat a little way away from the rest of the fellowship, back in the cold room he had shared with Faramir throughout his childhood. As a matter of fact they still used that room, just because their Father didn't know where it was. They felt safer that way.

Boromir sat with his back to the rest of the fellowship, leaning against the wall of the cave with one shoulder. He was sat near the mouth of the cave, but far enough back so that there wasn't much of a draught.

Slowly dusk began to set and Boromir watched as a dark blue settled down before stopping at the ground. A few stars twinkled in the distance once it got dark enough and the sight of the comforted Boromir, showing him that there was still some hope out there. He and Faramir had never given up on that.

Boromir could hear the other members of the fellowship talking further back in the cave. They seemed to know when to leave him alone. Presently though, he felt a slight tug on his hair. "You're doing it again!" he was told by a sulky voice.

Boromir couldn't help but to chuckle slightly and shifted position so that he was sat with his back against the cave wall and so that he could see Pippin. "And what did I say about pulling my hair?" he asked mock sternly but with a smile on his face and a slight twinkle in his eyes so the youngest hobbit would know that he was joking.

"And what did I say I'd do if you retreated into your thoughts again?" Pippin countered.

"Pull my hair," Boromir laughed quietly, knowing that the hobbit meant absolutely no harm.

Pippin grinned at him and settled down in the man's lap, as was becoming usual. "And what do you want me to do, if I am not to think?" Boromir asked the hobbit.

"I don't know, talk to me, tell me a story," Pippin requested.

"Tell you a story?" Boromir echoed doubtfully. "About what?"

"Anything," Pippin murmured, laying his head against Boromir's shoulder. Boromir shifted again so that he could look at the night sky, with the stars twinkling and the dark midnight blue colour until it met the clear white of the snow.

It had been snowing earlier and the fellowships tracks where completely covered up. A fresh breeze drafted through to where Boromir and Pippin sat, but neither one was cold, as it was clean and refreshing and they had each other's body heat and the heat of the fire behind them.

"It's beautiful," Pip whispered in Boromir's ear.

"I know," Boromir, told him in a quiet tone, that wasn't quite a whisper. Merry, sensing a story coming on came and joined the pair. He then also saw the beauty of the night, the clear sky that was a beautiful shade of blue meeting the white of the snow, which was illuminated by the light of the moon. Merry gasped in awe. Boromir chuckled lightly and shifted so that both hobbits were sat more comfortably on his lap.

"I have seen many such nights as this," Boromir told the two young ones sat on his lap. "Often in Gondor, the snow would come down and stay on the ground for weeks during winter. Winters in Gondor are very harsh, but Faramir and me knew how to make the most of it."

Merry and Pippin smiled at each other, maybe all of Boromir's childhood hadn't been that bad. Boromir smiled down at them, correctly guessing what they were both thinking about.

"During the winter months, children in Gondor attend lessons and the holidays we have are in the summer. But as the soon as the snow comes you can guarantee that once lessons are over for the day, everyone will be outside, wrapped up warm playing and mucking about, much like we did today. . .

Eleven-year-old Boromir and his younger brother Faramir, who was nine, were walking to there tutor's house since there Father preferred to have them out of the way if he could.

It was a cold wintry morning and the sky was grey and over cast, with a promise of rain. Wrapping in their thick coats they walked along hand-in- hand and reached their tutors house when the wind really began to pick up, causing them both to stumble backwards slightly.

Their tutor was a kind man and he made them both warm up before they began lessons for the day. He gave them both a mug of warm chocolate and ordered them to sit down in his living room, before they went through to what they called the schoolroom.

Sharing an armchair, even though they knew they could have one each, they sipped their drinks quietly. The pretence for sharing the chair was to warm up quicker, but they both knew that that wasn't true. They both liked their tutor, but Faramir tended to be shy around most people and this was mainly because of the way their Father treated them both.

Soon lessons began and Boromir and Faramir studied hard. Boromir knew that he was going to be groomed for leadership by his Father and was expected to know the things he was being taught. Faramir knew that his Father would not accept anything than the best from his sons and knew that getting anything wrong when there Father quizzed them on the weeks lessons would lead to pain. They both liked their lessons, however, they offered an escape and helped to keep their minds occupied, so they had something other to do than think.

About half way through the lessons at there tutors house, which they had for four hours and then had a late lunch, Boromir turned his attention to the window for just a second. He glanced up whilst turning the page in his workbook and saw little white flakes drifting towards the ground.

So the sky hadn't promised rain that morning, it had promised snow! Managing to nudge Faramir when he was certain that their tutor wasn't looking, Boromir nodded towards the window and saw his brothers face light up, he was obviously remembering last year when the snow had lasted for two months. They had had so much fun during those two months, without their Father knowing of course.

It seemed to take forever until lessons were over for the day and Boromir and Faramir began the walk home, enjoying the feeling of the snow crunching beneath their feet. They were only half way home when it started snowing again and they picked up their pace for a while before deciding to slow down and enjoy the snow while it lasted.

Most people where still working at this time of day and classes didn't finish for another hour for most people, but Denethor did not want his sons walking the streets during a rush hour.

Walking along, their shoulder-length hair, Boromir's straight, Faramir's wavy, was blown back from their faces and snowflakes got stuck in it. They walked at normal pace so that they wouldn't be late. They entered thorough the back door and instantly ran up to their room to change out of their wet clothes.

Their room was draughty and cold but at the same time comfortable and welcoming. They did have a warmer, posher set of rooms down stairs, which their Father had given them but they preferred the rooms that they had at the top of the house. No one knew that they were there and the two boys had put a lot of work into their rooms. No one even knew that they used those rooms, because no one ever ventured into the rooms downstairs which everyone thought they used.

They knew that they wouldn't see their Father until the evening meal so they made their way down to the kitchen for a late lunch. They then went back up to their rooms to prepare a report for their Father about their lessons which they would have to tell him about them over last meal. All they really wanted to do though was to go outside and play in the gardens in the snow.

All too soon last meal was upon them and Boromir and Faramir suffered through their Father's questions and escaped from the table and the room as quickly as they could. They ran back up to the attic room and changed out of the formal attire their Father had them were for meals and into some old, warm clothes, making sure that they had several layers on. Boromir lit a fire in the fireplace so that they had some warmth.

They then snuck back downstairs and out into the gardens at the back of their home and went to the spot where they knew they wouldn't be found, with trees encircling it and a small pond which was now frozen over and a path and a bench. They loved it out here, they tried to visit it almost every night, after last meal, or every other night at least.

Soon a tall snowman was standing proud in the centre of their little garden and Boromir and Faramir retreated to the bench and sat close together, for warmth. They were constantly scared that their Father would find out about the secluded part of the garden that they used, but he hadn't as of yet and they had been using it for about three years.

They sat on the bench until it was quite dark and then they snuck back up to their room and changed into their nightclothes and curled up on the rug in front of the fire together, wrapped up in the blankets off their beds.

That night they climbed into bed at peace, their Father hadn't been displeased with them, so neither one of them was in pain. They curled up and stared out the window at the sky and the stars, thinking for one that everything would be alright.

"The day after that was brilliant as well, we didn't have any lessons because everywhere was snowed in and we stay in our room whilst the sky was dark and stormy outside and watched the snow fall. We spent a lot of time by the fire, curled up with hot drinks and we made up and told stories and worked on our room. But nothing that good lasts and the snow melted, but we got more a month or so later because it was the cold season. Our Father however started to watch us closely so we didn't get out side much, but that month at the beginning of winter was brilliant," Boromir told the two hobbits who were grinning up at him.

"That sounded nice. You and Faramir must be really close," Pip told Boromir.

"Aye," Boromir told him, "We are closer than you and Merry."

"Closer?! I don't think so!" Merry announced.

"Well, I do!" Boromir told him. "Besides, you and Pip are almost as close as we have but we grew up going through things you and Pip probably haven't and came out ok on the other side because we stuck together." It was the first time that Boromir had dared to call Pippin 'Pip' and he was glad that the little one hadn't seemed to mind.

"Oh. . .," Merry and Pippin shared a look, both thinking of the sword fighting lesson story which he had told them the other night.

It was getting quite late now and Boromir stood and picked up both the hobbits, moving back in to the cave further to join the rest of the fellowship. Boromir had his thick cloak on and Pippin and Merry had settled inside it, wrapping their legs around Boromir's waist and their arms around his neck.

Frodo smiled across at them as Boromir settled down near the fire with both Merry and Pippin clinging to him. Legolas sat down beside the man and the two began talking quietly, with Merry and Pip listening in.

Aragorn came and sat on the other side of Legolas and Frodo couldn't resist it, the need for comfort and warmth became too much, he stood and joined the group in time to hear Legolas begin an elvish story which Merry and Pippin had begged for. Aragorn and Boromir smiled at each other and also settled down to listen.

A little while later Gimli and Sam came over with mugs of tea for everyone and they quickly joined the group who were now all talking and telling stories. Gandalf alone did not join in, he was sat at the other side of the fire, smoking his pipe and apparently lost in thought.

Boromir was once again happy to admit he was having fun and he was glad of the fact that he had made some news friends.

His last thought though, as he lay down to sleep with Merry and Pippin once more curled up on him, was that he was putting them all in danger. . .


	5. The Worst Memory

Sleepy eyes blinked open and a second later instantly became alert. Glancing around, the owner then relaxed. Sunlight was pouring in through the mouth of the cave and around him; his companions were sleeping peacefully, two of them using his chest as a pillow.

Laying his head back down, he stared up at the roof of hard grey rock with patches of deep purple and dark green in it, causing a slight simmering effect. Reaching up a hand, careful not to disturb the two sleeping on his chest, he pushed a lock of dirty blonde straight hair behind his ear.

"Boromir? Are you awake?" came a quiet whisper from somewhere further back in the cave.

"Frodo? What are you doing awake at this hour?" Boromir asked, concerned for the ring bearer.

"Couldn't sleep anymore, everyone's always pestering me to sleep, and there's only so much a hobbit can sleep!" Came the answer back, which caused Boromir to chuckle.

"I'll have to agree with that one, I don't sleep much either," Boromir told him.

Frodo smiled at him and Boromir managed to prop himself up on one elbow, with out disturbing Merry and Pippin. "My cousins are really coming to think of you as an older brother or something," Frodo told him. "If they drag you to the Shire after this, which I'm sure they will try to do, I wouldn't be surprised if you get adopted into the family."

"I would be honoured," Boromir told him. "But who would I stay with, Merry or Pippin? Or you? Or Sam?"

"Merry and Pippin will probably fight over you, so you'll probably end up staying with both of them," Frodo laughed.

"I think I'll make a point to visit the Shire then, sometime in the future," Boromir decided. "What's it like?" he asked the young ring bearer, see the longing in his eyes.

"It's great," Frodo told him. "The fields, the rivers and the trees, everything is very green, and to most, our ways seem quaint."

"There's nothing wrong with a simple life," Boromir told him. "Sometimes I wish my life were more simple, free of the complications and duties that I have to carry. It's not always easy, but they are rewards, I suppose." Boromir mused aloud.

"Rewards?" Frodo questioned, genuinely interested.

"Yes," Boromir told him. "I have rallied armies and saw my people band together in times of difficulty and I have helped them come through on the other side. I know I have their support and that they think I'm doing a good job. That is what matters, that my people are happy. And it is my job to make sure they are. Although a few weeks away from it all at the Shire would be very welcome," Boromir sighed.

"It sounds hard," Frodo commented.

"It is, but it is also a burden that I have always carried, I have known nothing different. I was groomed for leadership from a very young age," Boromir explained.

"But what about Strider? And your brother. . . erm. . . I've forgotten his name," Frodo wanted to know.

"Faramir has always known that I would be leader, because I am the elder. He has never wanted leadership, he is very shy. And as for Aragorn, I welcome him as my King, Gondor needs him." Boromir told the hobbit.

"Have you told him this?"

"I have told him that I do not see him as a threat to my place in Gondor and that Gondor needs him, that is all he really needs to know. I cannot stop him from taking his birthright, can I?"

"I suppose not," Frodo admitted.

"Yeah, it would be kind of difficult," Boromir, agreed.

"Huh? What would be?" asked the previously mentioned king, sitting up.

Frodo and Boromir shared a look, which caused the young ring bearer to fall into fits of giggles. "It's nothing," the hobbit managed to tell the ranger, who was looking very confused.

"Ok then," Aragorn said and then shot a long look towards Boromir, who calmly returned the stare.

Frodo giggled again and moved so he could whisper in Boromir's ear, "I wonder if he will think to order you? He is your king after all!"

"Don't give him ideas!" Boromir whispered back with a grin, making sure that Aragorn could hear.

The future king of Gondor was now very confused and now Merry and Pippin had woken up. "Don't give who ideas?!" Pippin demanded.

"No one," Frodo told them.

"Not you two," Boromir informed them with a grin. "You have enough ideas on your own!" Seeing the grin Boromir had on his face, Merry and Pippin, from their position in his chest pushed him back from the propped up position he had managed to get into and pinned him down on his back.

Boromir simply laughed and let them, not really struggling that much, but he could hear Frodo and Aragorn's laughter coming from somewhere in the cave. He grinned up at the to hobbits on top of him and couldn't help thinking that he was having more of a childhood now, with the two of them, than he and Faramir had ever had.

His eyes darkened and both Merry and Pip saw it. Suddenly they both shifted and Boromir found two hobbits clinging to him round his neck, in a hug. He knelt so that they could stand and hugged them back.

The first rays of sunlight were finally penetrating through the entrance of the cave when Boromir pulled back slightly and out of the embrace of the youngest two hobbits. The other members if the fellowship were now beginning to stir as the sunlight began to fall on their closed eyelids.

"Ok, we'd better calm down now," Boromir told the others, mock seriously and got confused looks from them all. "Because we don't want Legolas scolding us children again now, do we?" And everyone else in the cave that was waking up was greeted with the sound of laughter from three hobbits and two men.

All too soon for Boromir's liking, they were back out in the cold snow and it was a mile away from the happy childhood memories he had of snow. He once more withdrew into his own thoughts and was only pulled out of them when he realised that Merry and Pippin were now struggling because the snow was so deep.

Catching up to them he took their packs and placed them on the pony, Bill, who was carrying extra food supplies and then picked the two young hobbits up with ease. They both snuggled up in his cloak and whispered in his ear stories of happy times from their childhoods in the fields of the Shire. This made Boromir even more determined to visit the Shire once this perilous quest was over.

That thought made his heart stop for a moment. Visit the Shire after the quest was over? He knew it was impossible. For once this quest was over and Frodo had destroyed the ring, his life would also be destroyed. It wasn't a happy thought and he pushed it to the back of his mind as Pippin and Merry began to recount another tale from what seemed like an age ago to all of them.

The snow was now getting really deep and Aragorn was now carrying Frodo and Sam, because there was no way that the halflings could get through snow this deep on their own. Legolas was now a source of jealousy instead of amusement since he could walk on the snow.

Just when Boromir thought his present situation couldn't get any worse, it did. And it did in the form of Saruman. In Saruman trying to bring down the mountain on them. Not good! Not good at all in Boromir's opinion and in everyone else's. Gandalf alone wanted to press on over the mountain. Everyone else argued and the path was decided for Moria. That struck a deep fear in Boromir's heart, and he hoped it didn't show in his eyes. His eyes, normally a vivid shade of green, Faramir's as well, turned a misty bluey-grey colour when he was scared. He hated that, because it meant that his Father always knew if he or his little brother were.

He kept his head down and stuck to himself on the journey to the gate of Moria. Merry and Pippin noticed this and shared a long look. They liked Boromir better when he was laughing and joking about with them and telling them stories. He made them feel like they weren't such a waste of space on this journey. They didn't know that Boromir knew what it felt like to be considered a waste of space, but they were getting the idea that he hadn't had the best childhood possible.

The area outside Moria was gloomy, and added to the fact it was night time it was also misty, not the best atmosphere Boromir could imagine. He was sat against a rock with his knees pulled up to his chest, ignoring the fact that it made him look child-like and vulnerable.

Merry and Pippin came and sat next to him and he barely even acknowledged their presence, the gloomy atmosphere was taking him back into the past. . .

Presently there was a tug on his hair and he had to chuckle a bit, these two hobbits certainly wouldn't let him brood on his thoughts for long. "Yes?" he asked them, with an inquisitive lift of one eyebrow.

"If you have to retreat into your thoughts, at least tell us what you're thinking about?" Merry requested.

"Well, this atmosphere is getting me rather depressed, so I'm thinking about what is probably one of the worst things my Father ever done to me, the one thing that sticks out in my mind, probably because it happened when I was eight and Faramir six." Boromir admitted and he knew that the hobbits wouldn't rest until he'd told them the story and even if it wasn't a very happy story, at least it would keep the two hobbits distracted.

The two boys were playing in one of the rooms and were just generally mucking about, though being careful not to make too much noise. They began a game of catch and things got a little out of hand by accident, they just got carried away having fun with each other and it had seemed a long time since they had laughed like this. Faramir slipped and the ball they were playing with broke a window.

The two boys shared a look and gulped. Despite being only eight and six, they knew that this wasn't going to be good. Soon enough the angry footsteps of their Father could be heard coming down the corridor and they found themselves stood in front of him with their heads bowed whilst he was sat down.

"Which one of you two done this?!" Denethor demanded in a growl.

Seeing his six-year-old brother shaking, Boromir spoke up. "I did Father. It was an accident."

Denethor could tell instantly that Boromir was lying and covering up for his younger brother, but if he wanted to take the punishment for his younger brother, then so be. Faramir would have to watch, anyway.

Denethor backhanded Boromir across the face and then dragged the lad to lay across his lap. Both Boromir and Faramir were instantly relieved, it seemed that the only punishment was going to be a spanking, and whilst it stung it could also be a lot worse. Denethor did indeed give Boromir a few dozen hard swats, which made him gasp, and then he folded up the back of his son's tunic.

All Faramir saw was a glint of silver before his older brother cried out in pain. Denethor had made a cut, quite deep all the way across the bottom of Boromir's back. He then pushed the lad from his lap, stood up, backhanded Faramir so that his six-year-old son fell to the floor and left the room.

Boromir and Faramir only just managed to make it to their room and Boromir instantly collapsed on the bed and he was surprised when he felt something damp touch his wound. Faramir cleaned it gently and Boromir rewarded his brother with a hug and told him a story. They shared the same bed that night, in the attic room, which they had made theirs. . .

"And I still have the scar," Boromir told the two young hobbits and he was surprised to find that they had tears in their eyes. He gave them both a tight hug, just like he had gave Faramir one that dreadful day and whispered, "It's ok, I'm an isolated case, well me and Faramir. Not all kids are brought up like that and face it, I haven't turned out so badly, have I?"

"No, you're great," Pippin told him in a whisper, still hugging him.

Yeah, great, Boromir thought. Great at dragging other people into my problems it seems. . .


	6. Of Colours and Musings

Boromir had a restless night. Luckily though he didn't toss and turn and therefore he didn't wake Merry and Pippin, who were using him as a pillow. He couldn't shake the thoughts that Pippin's statement about him had provoked. Maybe he was great at dragging others down with him, although he never meant to. . .

He knew that if he continued this friendship he was developing with Merry and Pippin it was going to end in disaster for them, yet he couldn't see a way to stop the friendship from growing. The two craved comfort off him and to reject them that what they needed on a mission like this would also be a disaster. . . he didn't seem to have anyway out. . . not without hurting Merry and Pippin.

But by hurting them now, he could save them later. But how to make them understand? He'd told them too much as it was, and he prayed desperately that they wouldn't repeat any of what he'd told them, especially not to some of the other members of the fellowship. He didn't think they would, but he didn't exactly know them that well either. He hoped they wouldn't betray his trust, because once his trust was given it was total, but once it was shattered he had no idea of how to fix it again.

He had found no rest during the night and although the day had now broke, it would still be some hours before the rest of the Fellowship began to wake, they had all had a trying day yesterday.

Everyday Boromir felt the bonds he shared with them becoming tighter, and closer. They were looking out for him, as he was looking out for them, and he couldn't stop them, even if he wanted to. Which he had to admit he did not, although he knew how dangerous this situation was. What was he doing here? He was making an already dangerous situation worse!

He sighed and shifted slightly, before instantly stilling himself. He was grateful that his movements had not woken Merry and Pippin. They were really too young to be on this quest in Boromir's opinion, but in a way he was glad that they were. They had become his friends, and had proven themselves undyingly loyal to Frodo. They also offered some comfort to him, although he suspected that they did not know it. They just saw him as someone who they could trust to look after them, and who would put up with him, he guessed. But they were a lot more than that. A lot more, and he would protect them at all costs.

Looking across to the horizon, Boromir saw the faint pink of the rising sun, but near the walls of Moria, the shadows were long, and no light penetrated. He didn't relish the idea of going into Moria, with its dank gloom and darkness. He wasn't afraid of the dark though. He and Faramir had learnt to be scared of more real things, things that could hurt them, things like their Father, his rule and his guards. Those were things that could really hurt him, whereas darkness could not. Well, darkness itself could not, but darkness from within people could. He and Faramir had had a game when they were younger, were they guessed what colour people were. Faramir had decided early on that he and Boromir where silver, representing angels and purity and light. Also within that silver was a dark midnight blue, not just because the colours complimented each other, but also because the brothers were strong.

They had decided together that their Father was black, black for the darkness within him, which caused him to do dark things. Also their Father was red, red for anger, the anger, which made him do dark things.

Looking around now, he tried to decide what colour his fellow companions were. He decided that all of the hobbits had some pink in them, pink for innocence. Merry and Pippin, he decided, also had a lot of yellow in them, yellow for happiness. They had certainly brought him a lot of happiness. He decided that they also had a lot of white in them, for loyalty. He decided that that description also fit Sam quite well, but Frodo he wasn't quite sure about. Sam, Merry and Pippin also had a lot of courage that they didn't know they had, Boromir could see that, but what colour could represent that. For the courage was there, just hovering in the background like the orange in the sky, when the sun shed it's last few rays of light, letting them hover above the ground for a while, in the background, before it sunk beneath the horizon. Yes, Sam, Merry and Pippin had orange in them as well. All the hobbits had green in them as well, for their connection to the land around them.

Frodo, he was a slight puzzle as to what colours represented him. He had the pink, yellow, green and white of the other hobbits, and also the orange as well, as he had extra courage that he didn't know about, as well as the visible courage that everybody could see. So, what colour for that visible courage, a strong, royal colour, Boromir thought, like purple. Yes, that was Frodo, pink, yellow, white, orange, green and purple.

Next he turned his attention to Gandalf. He was easy. Simply silver and white, pure and loyal. As well as gold for strength. Boromir's eyes flicked over to where the wizard lay, he had always, well for as long as Boromir could remember, been more of a Father figure to him and Faramir than Denethor had been. Boromir knew that before his mother had died things had been different, that his father had cared for him and his brother. Those memories had long since been forgotten in the maze of his mind though and all the horrible things that he was keeping secret from everyone else had took up accommodation at the front. Gandalf had known for some time that Denethor was not a good father to Faramir and Boromir, but he did not know that Denethor was an abusive and threatening father to his two sons, who to everyone else in Minas Tirith were two bright lights in the shadow that was hanging over them from neighbouring Mordor. They inspired hope in the people of Minas Tirith with their loyalty to Gondor and their fierce protectiveness of each other. To the people, Boromir and Faramir, sons of Denethor were the best things that had come out of the Stewards in generations. The people of Gondor were looking forward to Boromir ruling, knowing that he would rule with his brother and Boromir was not sure how they would react to Aragorn reclaiming the throne as the rightful heir. To many, Boromir and Faramir were the rightful heirs, ready to rule Gondor and lead her once more to greatness. For people knew that this was what the two steward's sons wanted to do, they had often talked of doing this with soldiers, and word travelled quickly among the citizen's from the soldiers. Denethor knew that his people held more faith and trust in his sons rather than him, and he knew that his people followed them rather than him. This was a fact that he did not like, that he did not like at all. In public, however, he appeared to favour Boromir, shunning Faramir as weak. Denethor realised that he still might, with hard work and threats, be able to get Boromir to follow in his footsteps. Boromir knew that this was what his Father was planning and had already spoken to Faramir about it. Boromir was not going to follow in his Father's footsteps, no matter what happened. What seemed like a long time ago to Boromir, he and Faramir had drawn up a contract stating that when and if Boromir became Steward over the lands of Gondor, he would share the power with Faramir, and in return, Faramir would share the duties, such as the paperwork, of being Steward. They had signed it, dated it and had got one of their few friends to witness it. It was official.

A slight noise snapped Boromir out of his musings and he noticed that Gandalf was up and about. Boromir hadn't really spoken to Gandalf, his only father figure, since the quest had begun, reasoning with himself that Gandalf had more important things to do than to talk to him. Judging from the position of the sun, he had been away with his thoughts for some while. The shadows of Moria however, were still long and deep.

Feeling someone's eyes on him, Boromir found Gandalf studying him intently. "Have I done something to offend you, Boromir?" the old wizard asked gently.

"No! Why do you ask such a question?" Boromir asked, shocked and visibly showing that he was so.

"For you have barely spoken a word to me out of your own free will since we set out from Rivendell. Where is the Boromir who I know from the archives and library in Minas Tirith? The one who is hardly ever separated from his younger brother, and is always looking for more information?" Gandalf asked, taking Boromir back into the past, to the times that he and Faramir begged Gandalf to give them extra lessons without their Father knowing, especially in Philosophy, something Denethor did not approve of his sons studying.

Boromir graced Gandalf with a shy smile. "I kind of figured that you'd be too busy to talk with me," he admitted sheepishly.

"And who else am I to have a good debate with?!" Gandalf demanded mock sternly, causing Boromir to actually laugh.

"Well, you have Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli to debate with now, and I'm not exactly a child anymore," Boromir told the wizard, remembering times when he was a child and he had debated with the wizard, with Faramir's help and had always questioned everything that the wizard said, so he got more information and explanation. He and Faramir had learnt more from Gandalf than they ever had from their Father.

"Ah, but I miss debating with you," Gandalf told him. "In a debate it is generally a good idea to have someone who will argue points with you and will question what you agree with. Not just people who go along with what you say!"

"Very well, I will make sure we have a good debate sometime soon," Boromir told him. "If I can get away from these two long enough to actually sit down next to you!"

Gandalf smiled as Boromir managed to sit up and cross his legs without waking either Merry or Pippin, and he laid their heads in his lap.

Gandalf sighed. "They remind me a lot of you and Faramir when you were that age, apart from the fact that the two of you were always quieter, and studied a lot more. I take it you have not forgotten anything I taught you?"

"Of course not," Boromir answered, but his eyes were misty, showing that he was somewhere else, namely thinking about his Father's rule.

"What is it?" Gandalf asked, quite concerned.

"It is nothing of any importance," Boromir told him, looking out to the walls of Moria.

"Is that so?" Gandalf questioned. "If it is then look at me while you tell me."

Boromir turned his head. "It is nothing," he said, whilst holding Gandalf's gaze.

"That is not what you said before," Gandalf probed.

Boromir kept looking at Gandalf, although he did not meet the wizard's eyes. "It is nothing of any importance," he repeated, although he felt the soft flush across his face and knew that his cheeks had turned slightly pink. Gandalf could always tell when either he or Faramir were lying. Luckily for them both though, their Father never paid much attention and therefore could not tell when he sons were lying to him.

Unseen by both man and wizard, an elf lay quietly, having observed what had just happened and wondering what was going on. Maybe there was a lot more to Boromir son of Denethor than met the eye, mused Legolas.


	7. Of Moria and Wounds

Just when Boromir thought that Moria couldn't get any worse, he'd had a restless night, Gandalf knew that he was lying to him, and the mine was a tomb and it was dark and dank, it did. And it did in the form of Boromir didn't know what. He'd never seen anything like it before, and with his Father's upbringing, he'd learnt to be cautious of things that were new to him. That didn't stop him for long though, after a moments pause he dove straight into the water, intent on rescuing Frodo.

'Of all of us,' Boromir thought, 'it had to be the ring bearer, which that thing decided to grab. Bloody typical!'

Aragorn was now in on the rescue attempt and seemed to be having a bit more luck than Boromir, but then again, he probably wasn't scared stiff, as Boromir was. Since he was initially afraid of new situations, it always took him a while to adapt to them, which was also part of the reason why he had kept a measure of indifference at the start of the quest. He was not used to travelling with so many people, especially when he knew none of them. That was partly the reason why he had revealed so much to Merry and Pippin, in a very short period of time, telling them things that no one else knew. In a way they were a substitute for Faramir, but no one could ever take the place of his beloved brother. What he wouldn't do to have Faramir with him now. He had wished for his brother consently on the first two or so days of the quest, Gandalf seeming more like a stranger then, since Boromir had not seen him in such a long time.

A couple more strikes of Aragorn's sword, and a few arrows shot from Legolas' bow and Frodo was falling from whatever it was that had had hold of him. Boromir caught him easily, running for the mine, which he had already been in and fled out of. He did however dread the effect that the so called mine, which was really a tomb, would have on Merry and Pippin. He himself was not afraid of death, he had come to accept it, and he had been expecting it almost all of his life it seemed, and all the more recently. Yes, he knew that death would come to him soon, and in a way he welcomed it, but in another way he dreaded it, he dreaded leaving Faramir on his own, with only their father. But what he dreaded more was the thought that Faramir would join him in death soon, but he knew that Faramir had the same views as him, and that when it came, death would be welcomed. It would lay aside all the torment they had suffered through, and would allow them to be in peace. They both looked forward to that day greatly, only really having each other to leave behind. But now Boromir had Merry and Pippin, and the rest of the fellowship.

As the thing pulled down the entrance of the mines, Boromir felt a flash of panic shoot through him... he did not particularly like enclosed spaces, particularly dark enclosed spaces. He was glad when Gandalf got his staff to give off a little light. Boromir was still carrying Frodo, who had his head pressed against Boromir's neck. Boromir glanced back at the now covered over entrance. "Well, then," he muttered, "I vote we go through the mines." Frodo gave a little giggle, as Boromir's sense of humour once more came to the surface and allowed Boromir to gently place him on the ground. It was at that moment that he felt as if someone was watching him closely. He glanced around at the fellowship and noticed Pip giving him a look, which was half a pout and half a glare. He offered the hobbit a smile and when the fellowship started off once more, he slipped his hand into Pippin's; much to the young ones delight. Boromir had decided that he was going to risk open friendship, and make sure that he could keep his new friends safe, not like friends he had once had and had now lost. He decided not to dwell on that aspect of his history, as it was probably the most painful part of his past, and the part, which gave his father control over him and his brother, even now.

Boromir shivered, but whether it was from the memory or his wet clothing he couldn't tell. He was soaked to the skin, just like Aragorn and Frodo. He knew that they would have to change into some dry clothing as soon as they stopped to rest. And he didn't know what he was going to do... he was soaked through, but he couldn't take his undershirt off, lest anyone see the scars on his back and arms... he dreaded to think what would happen if they did. Also, both he and Aragorn had gotten some minor cuts and the like of that thing's tentacles... and if he knew Aragorn, he knew he was going to insist on cleaning them. That wasn't good, because of the scars. And besides, he'd had worse wounds that hadn't been treated, and he was all right wasn't he?

Presently, he felt Pippin tug on his hand and he automatically went to one knee to be at the same height level as the young hobbit. Pip then tugged his hair and gave him a smile, which Boromir returned gladly. It wouldn't do for him to brood over things, and once again he was glad that Pip and his cousin were on the quest, despite the dangers it put in their way. They seemed to walk for hours, going up endless sets of stairs, deep into the mountain halls. Finally they stopped and no one had noticed that Boromir had been carrying both Merry and Pippin for the last hour. In fact he had been carrying Pippin for a lot longer than that, but Merry had noticed when he had began to fall behind and Boromir hadn't really had any other choice than to pick Merry up as well because he had no idea for desire for any of them to be lost in the dark maze that was Moria.

Aragorn was the first to notice the two young hobbits both practically asleep on Boromir's shoulders and instantly moved to take one of them. Boromir then placed the other gently on the ground as well. It was then that Aragorn realised that Boromir was as wet as he was and he guessed that Frodo was as well. Aragorn quickly got Frodo to change into dry clothing and then he changed himself, treating his minor wounds. He looked over to Boromir to see if he had done the same. Boromir had indeed changed his outer tunic, but what Aragorn didn't know was that Boromir had not treated his wounds, they did not hurt him, and he'd had a lot worse. He also still had his undershirt on despite the fact it was still wet, he'd change it in the night, when no one was looking. He wasn't bothered, he was happier then he could remember being, apart from the summers spent in Dol Amroth with Faramir.


	8. Elvish Blood and Sleepy Dwarves

It was stupid really, Boromir thought, that he missed them, as he lay in the dark, cold and wet. Since Merry and Pippin had been asleep before they had been placed down, they weren't using him as a pillow that night, if it was night at all in Moria. Boromir couldn't tell what time of day, or night, it was at all. Mind you, Boromir thought, he wouldn't have been able to let them use him as a pillow anyway because he was still wearing his wet tunic. Deciding that all his companions where finally asleep, Boromir sat up and searched through his pack for his spare under tunic. Finding it, Boromir quickly stripped off all his layers and changed. His movements, the slight noise they were making that is, awoke someone else. "Boromir? Is that you?" Legolas asked to the darkness.

Boromir jumped, startled. "Yes," he answered. "I am sorry if I awoke you. I cannot find any rest at the moment."

"I understand the feeling. I don't like this darkness, I need to see the sky and feel the fresh breeze to feel comfortable," Legolas explained to the Steward of Gondor's oldest child.

"I hate the feeling of being trapped," Boromir found himself admitting, without meaning to at all. "This darkness makes me feel like I can't escape."

"And do you need to escape from something?" Legolas asked quietly, so as not to wake any of the others, he had a feeling that no one else needed to hear this conversation.

Boromir was shocked into silence when Legolas asked the question, and he wondered if the elf knew how close to the truth he had gotten. Still, after a moment, he managed to reply. "What makes you think I need to escape from something? What could I possibly have to escape from?" Boromir was suddenly glad that it was dark because he could feel his cheeks growing warm from the deliberate lie he had just told Legolas.

"I do not know what you are trying to escape from, although I could take a guess. And it is clear that you are trying to escape from something," Legolas told him wisely.

Boromir sighed. "You are right," he said at last. "I am trying to escape from something, although I doubt that you will be able to guess what. And although I may have managed to escape for a brief while, I know that it will not last long. It can not last long."

Legolas was shocked. What on earth could Boromir be talking about? "Well if I can ever help, please let me know."

"Ok then," Boromir told Legolas. "But I doubt you ever will be. Not unless you want to become a murderer or be murdered," he muttered to himself, forgetting about elves enhanced hearing.

Legolas didn't know what to say to this. Boromir was the Steward's son! What could he possibly have to escape from which involved death or the killing of another? Legolas had never met Denethor, but he had heard that he favoured Boromir, so what on earth could he be talking about? Denethor only ever favoured Boromir in public though, when they were alone, it was hard to tell who Denethor treated worse, Boromir or Faramir. Not that he cared, but Boromir and Faramir both did, wishing that they could make their father be easier on the other. From a young age Boromir had always tried to protect Faramir and this made his father class him as weak. Denethor thought that Faramir was weak because he was so bookish and was very talented with languages. Boromir was also quite talented, but he was nowhere near Faramir's league. Boromir was the favoured son in public because he was the heir, captain general of Gondor's armies and apparently the better fighter of the two brothers. While Boromir could best Faramir in a sword fight most times, there were occasions when his younger brother got the better of him, and Faramir was much better than Boromir when he had a bow in his hands. Faramir was one of the best shots in all of Minas Tirith, but Denethor managed to conveniently overlook this piece of information, shunning Faramir as weak in both public and private.

The public, however, adored both Boromir and Faramir. They liked how close the two brothers were, how they would share hugs with each other in public and would show it when they were happy and pleased, yet hide it when they were angry or upset. Completely unlike their father who hardly ever showed any emotion, especially around his sons. With a father like that, many in Minas Tirith were surprised at how well Boromir and Faramir had turned out. But the sons of the Steward were always willing to help, also trying to spread cheer and keeping the morale up, even with the darkness spreading from Mordor. Boromir and Faramir didn't act like they were above anyone, which was one of the things that the people loved about them the most. They treated everyone kindly, as if they were a friend, yet they never got too attached. To them, their country came first and many wondered when they were both going to settle down and marry, instead of running around all of Gondor attempting to be in several places at once. Their father really asked too much of them, it was no secret that Boromir and Faramir practically ran Gondor, but that they were also restrained by their father's requests. The two had honour, and they would not disobey their Steward and always complied with his requests and orders even if they did not agree with them or if they hurt them. They didn't think about themselves or their own happiness, merely others, and their brothers. It was clear to everyone that the sons of the Steward would do anything for each other.

In the darkness Boromir rolled back over and tried to get some more sleep. The darkness of Moria was depressing him and he understood perfectly how Legolas felt. He sighed and then heard Legolas shift about, showing that he was still awake as well. "How long did Gandalf say it would take to get to the other side?" Legolas asked him.

"Three days."

"It is unnatural for an elf to stay so long in the darkness," Legolas said.

"I know," Boromir told him. "I understand. I have elvish blood from my mother's side she was part Telerin, which is probably why I hate this darkness as well."

"I didn't know that you're mother was part Telerin," Legolas told him and Boromir could heard how shocked he sounded and smiled a little bit, despite the fact that Legolas couldn't see him all that clearly since even his enhanced elvish eyesight could penetrate the darkness of Moria.

"I don't care what you two are talking about, but please will you keep the noise down!" ordered a disgruntled Gimli, who they had somehow managed to waken.

"Sorry, master dwarf, but we were only talking," Legolas retorted and Boromir stifled another sigh, settling in for another argument between the elf and dwarf and readying himself to play referee if he had to.

"What in all middle earth are you two talking about in the middle of the night?!" Gimli asked, shocked.

"And how exactly do you know that it's night time at all?" Legolas shot back. "You can't exactly see the moon or stars down here!" Boromir missed looking at the night sky the most it seemed and unconsciously fingered the scar of Faramir's name with the stars around it.

"Well you should be taking rest anyway! We have a long way to go tomorrow," Gimli stated, and both Legolas and Boromir could see the sense in his words, but that didn't made that they were able to sleep.

"Go back to sleep yourself Gimli," Boromir said. "Just unlike you, some of us aren't able to sleep, do not concern yourself, me and the elf will be fine." Boromir just wished he could be sure that Faramir was alright as Gimli went back to sleep. Boromir also closed his eyes, but he doubted sleep would come. He really hated this darkness and apparently Legolas did as much as him. Knowing that the elf wouldn't be asleep yet, Boromir reached across and took Legolas' hand in his, giving silent comfort as both waited for sleep to overtake them.


	9. More Than Friendship

Giggling was the first sound Boromir was aware of when he woke up. But he didn't know who was giggling or at what. He hazarded a guess that it was the hobbits giggling, it sounded like Merry and Pippin and possibly Frodo, but he didn't know what they were giggling at. He couldn't think of anything that could be funny, especially not in Moria; Boromir was hating the place. He opened his eyes and Pippin caught his gaze. "Oh, you're awake," Pippin said to him.

"Yeah…" Boromir answered slowly, still trying to work out what was funny. He was also still half asleep, he knew he couldn't of slept for more than three hours. Aragorn turned to look at Denethor's oldest son and Boromir, who was still lying down could see a faint smirk on his face from the light that Gandalf's staff cast. Aragorn, too, it seemed was trying hard not to laugh. "Ok!" Boromir finally growled out. "What is so funny?!"

Merry and Pippin exploded into giggles again and Aragorn and Frodo looked amused. "Will you guys please grow-up!" Legolas asked, from where he still lay on the floor, having just woke up himself.

"Why don't you and Boromir?" Merry asked, confusing both Legolas and Boromir even more.

"How did I get dragged into this?" Boromir questioned aloud. "And where does growing-up come into it?"

"Well, if you can't be grown-up enough to tell us," Aragorn said suggestively, drawing a very confused glance from Boromir.

"Estel! Will you please just tell us what on middle earth you are talking about?!" Legolas ordered, using the future king of Gondor's elvish name.

"You know full well what I'm talking about Legolas, so don't pretend that you don't," Aragorn told the elf. Boromir was looking back and forth between the two of them, still trying to work out what everyone was going on about. Boromir sat up and gently took his hand out of Legolas' where it had remained when they were sleeping. Aragorn noticed the movement and sent Boromir a wicked smirk. Boromir, having now guessed what was going on sent him a glare in return, which caused Aragorn to chuckle.

"Just brilliant!" Boromir muttered under his breath. "Of all the ideas my future King could put in to the hobbits heads, this just about has to be the worst." Boromir knew that Aragorn had put ideas into the hobbits heads about him and Legolas since they had been holding hands, and Boromir still knew that the elf was clueless as to what the man was going on about. Boromir knew better than to protest innocence though, knowing that it would only make things worse.

He knew that Aragorn had meant it as a joke, but he couldn't help slipping back into his own thoughts. Legolas was a good friend and understood what Boromir was going through in the mines. Boromir wasn't scared of the dark though, he and Faramir had learnt to be scared of more real things, things that could hurt them. Boromir had an uneasy feeling though that the darkness of Moria could hurt him, or that something lurking in the darkness could. The fellowship was getting ready to move on and Boromir skipped breakfast completely, not even having a drink of water. The darkness felt like it was pressing in on him, making it hard to breathe. He knew he wasn't alone and that thought comforted him, but he wished that he could hold Legolas' hand as much to give strength as to receive it and not have to put up with giggling hobbits who thought that something more was going on than friendship!

Many times Denethor had accused Boromir and Faramir sharing a relationship more than friendship and brothership, but that wasn't true. However, each time stood out vividly in Boromir's mind as Faramir got upset at the accusations, he got mad at them and Denethor got mad at them both and things got out of control. The fellowship was moving again, will Gandalf leading the way, but Boromir stuck to himself, lost in his own thoughts, only watching where his feet where going. The first time Denethor had accused the brothers of more than friendship, he had been fifteen and Faramir thirteen. The beating that had followed had been one of the worst that Boromir could remember and it had been worse for Faramir, who he had had to carry up to their rooms. Neither was allowed to see a healer, for they would not be able to explain the injuries and if word got out that Denethor had done this to his two sons there would have been outcry in Minas Tirith. The night following the beating was one of the worst in Boromir's memory and the brothers had sat long into the night, with Faramir's head in Boromir's lap for comfort, discussing what had happened and why it had. They had come to the conclusion that there father based his accusations on the fact that they shared hugs and would often walk around holding hands. They decided that as long as they knew the truth that it didn't matter and that they could stand the pain of a beating. It didn't help the pain in their hearts though, knowing that their own father would accuse them of this. Just thinking about it now as the fellowship of the ring walked through the darkness of Moria, Boromir felt two tears slip. That had been the night when both Boromir and Faramir had known in their hearts what they had feared all along. That their father didn't love them and that they only had each other in the world.

Legolas, who was walking near Boromir, had seen Boromir discreetly raise his hand to wipe away the tears that had fallen and he guessed that Boromir was crying, although he didn't know why. Legolas reached out and took Boromir's hand in his own, still not knowing what the hobbits and Aragorn had been going on about when they had woken up. All he thought of was offering a small bit of comfort to Boromir. Boromir appreciated the comfort and gave Legolas' hand a gentle squeeze and didn't release it, but held it cradled gently in his own. He did however lean his head in towards the elf's and whispered in his ear, "This isn't going to help matters since my future king has already put ideas into Merry, Pippin and Frodo's minds about us since we were holding hands when sleeping!"

Legolas stifled a sigh and then giggled quietly and luckily only Boromir heard him. "Well if they already think that then we may as well take what comfort we can from holding each other's hands in this darkness. If they can't understand friendship, that's their problem!"

Boromir had to grin at Legolas' words, but he couldn't help think that he didn't understand friendship very well, since he had had few friends in his life.


	10. Distraction By Stories

Pippin smiled to himself as the fellowship stopped for food. He was sat in between Merry and Boromir, with Legolas on the other side of Boromir. He had seen Boromir and Legolas walking along holding hands and while he was fine with that, he and Merry held each other's hands all the time, and whilst on the quest they had held Boromir's as well. But the idea that there was something more than friendship going on between Legolas and Boromir was funny to Pippin, especially the way Aragorn put it. He just couldn't imagine it. He decided to question Boromir later, the man from Gondor was a good pillow and he was determined that he would be using him as one tonight. Boromir didn't seem to mind when he and Merry done this, he had never complained, but then, it seemed like Boromir hadn't complained about anything when on the quest. And from what he had told Merry and Pippin, it seemed like he was used to putting up with things, even if he didn't like them. Pippin mad a note to ask Boromir if he minded being used as a pillow.

Boromir wondered how long the fellowship was going to stop for. Having eaten all that he wanted to and haven given the rest away to Merry and Pippin he had nothing to do but sit and wait for the others. Since he hadn't got much sleep last night he could feel his eyes begin to get heavy and he fought to stay awake. He knew he'd be fine as soon as they were walking again, but he didn't want anyone to see how tired he actually was. Because if they did they might force the rest of the fellowship to rest a while longer so that he could get some sleep. And he couldn't hold up the fellowship. He would not hold up the fellowship. And the sooner they were out of the mines of Moria, the better, in Boromir's opinion.

Soon the fellowship was moving again, and Boromir couldn't of been more glad. Walking along he felt the tiredness leave him and his head became clear again. The fellowship had separated him and Legolas; they had obviously seen them walking along hand-in-hand. The separation had been done jokingly and Boromir knew that he could catch up to Legolas if he wanted to. The whole act of the separation had both him and Legolas laughing along with everyone else and spirits were quite high. Although at the edge of his mind Boromir knew that he was surrounded by darkness and he still didn't feel all that comfortable.

The hobbits seemed to be managing fine though and Boromir couldn't help but feel proud of them. He had expected them to be scared. But maybe they were like him, putting on brave faces for everyone else and not showing how scared they really were. Only Legolas knew how scared Boromir was, but if you looked at either Boromir or Legolas as they walked along you wouldn't be able to tell that both wanted out of the place and that they wanted out preferably now!

Presently a hand slipped into Boromir's and he knew that it couldn't be Legolas' because he had had his eyes trained on the elf, who was someway in front of him for the last ten minutes. He found himself checking up on Legolas, just to make sure that he was ok and that the darkness was not affecting him too badly. And since Legolas was up ahead, it left two options as to who was holding his hand. Merry, or the youngest member of the fellowship, Pippin. Boromir glanced down and saw that it was indeed Pippin. However, the last time Boromir had checked, the hobbit had been up near Legolas, so how he had got back to where he was Boromir didn't know. What he did know however was that the hobbit was tiring. The steps were steep, especially for one so small. Boromir was managing the climbing alright, but he could see how Pippin had tired so easily. He quickly swept the hobbit up into his arms and tucked him into his cloak.

Pippin gave a sigh, half of relief, half of happiness and lay his head on Boromir's shoulder. Boromir thought back to how only a few days ago he would of shied away from the contact, or wouldn't have offered it at all. Merry, Pippin, Legolas and the rest of the fellowship had somehow managed to get into his heart. They had managed to get past all the walls he had created around himself to keep others out, and to keep them safe. A few days ago Boromir would have still picked up Pippin when he began to fall behind, but it would have been out of a sense of duty and necessity. Now it was because the little hobbit was his friend. Also a few days ago Boromir wouldn't of tucked his cloak around Pippin, nor let the young one rest his head on his shoulder.

Pippin noticed Boromir had a slightly glazed look in his eyes, the look he had come to recognise as the one, which meant that Boromir was back in his past. He gently gathered a fist full of the man's blonde hair, so that he wasn't aware of the fact that he had and gave it a light tug, taking Boromir by surprise. "Ouch, little one," Boromir complained, although Pippin could hear the hint of a smile which he wore on his face in his voice. "Will you please find a better way to bring me out of my thoughts other than by tugging on my hair?" Boromir asked.

"Nope," Pippin replied, giggling in Boromir's ear.

"Please?" Boromir asked again, practically whining, which set Pippin off into even more giggles, which he muffled on Boromir's shoulder. "Oh come on," Boromir protested. "What do I have to do? Get down on my knees and beg?"

Pippin giggled some more and whispered; "Well, you could, it wouldn't get you anywhere though!"

"Yeah, but it'd give everyone else entertainment!" Boromir let his sense of humour come to the front again and Pippin simply left his head on Boromir's shoulder and laughed.

"Maybe we should try it?" Pippin suggested slyly, once he had calmed down.

"No thank you! I am not going to make a fool out of myself! Not even for you!" Boromir told him.

"Spoilsport!" Pippin told him and then clung tightly to Boromir's neck as the man jokingly moved to place him on the ground.

"Am I still a spoilsport now?" Boromir asked as he re-tucked Pippin back into his cloak.

"Nope! And I managed to stop you from brooding!" Pippin gloated, still whispering in the man's ear, so that no one else could hear them.

"Aye, that you did," Boromir admitted.

"Tell me a story," Pippin requested of the man who was fast becoming one of his closest friends on this quest.

"What about?" Boromir asked.

"Anything. You and Faramir," Pippin told him.

"Me and Faramir, hmmm… well, what about me and Faramir. Happier times? Or times when we've had to stick together?" Boromir asked Pippin, wanted to tell him a story he wanted to hear.

"When you had to stick together, although nothing to sad and horrible," Pippin answered.

"Hmmm… how about when our mother died? Before our father got worse?" Boromir asked.

"Yeah, sounds good," Pippin murmured in agreement, settling himself in Boromir's arms.

"Well, when our mother died I was seven and Faramir five…

It had started out as an ordinary day. But by the stillness in the servants and the sympathetic looks they were receiving, Boromir and Faramir knew that something was wrong. Both were bright and although people had said that their mummy was getting better, they could see in her eyes that life was slowly fading from her. It wasn't until many years later though that they questioned whether or not Denethor even loved his wife, or whether she had loved him.

They were in the nursery when their Father entered. Both stood politely, as they had been trained to all their lives. He knelt down in between them, taking one of their hands in each of his own. It was then he told them that their mother had left this earth. Faramir, even though the brothers had suspected this, began to cry at the confirmation. Their father pulled them into a hug and then helped then get changed into black clothes as a sign of respect. He then told them to be quiet and they spent the rest of the day together, reading and staying out of the way.

People didn't see them again until the next morning, since they had slept through the evening meal the night before. They shared a bed that night and the next morning, when they made and appearance for breakfast they were both dressed in identical black outfits, were holding hands and had red eyes, showing that they had been crying. Women fussed over them, and called their outfits sweet. Their mother had always loved it when they dressed identically, and although they had always said they didn't like it, in the months immediately after her death they dressed identically everyday.

A few months after their mother's death, their Father began to get stricter, lessons got tougher, and life generally got harder. Gone was the caring Father that they knew and in his place was a man neither Boromir or Faramir recognised. With this man they could never do anything right, nothing was ever good enough for him. There were no more cuddles and they couldn't run to him when they needed something or for comfort. They turned to each other and began to become suspicious of everyone. Faramir turned even shyer than he already was, but no one noticed apart from Boromir. Boromir got even more protective of his younger brother and Faramir began to get protective of Boromir as well.

"And from that day on, if we were both in Minas Tirith, it was very rare to see us apart," Boromir told Pippin.

"And what about identical outfits?" Pippin asked, curious.

"Oh, we still do that sometimes, especially at important events, people seem to like it," Boromir informed him.

Pippin laughed slightly. "You must miss her a lot," Pippin said.

"I do, but not as much as Faramir, I think, but we have some good memories of her. She comes from Dol Amroth, by the sea, and she'd take us to see her brother there, it's really pretty," Boromir told Pippin. "Not that I can remember all that much, as I said, I was seven when she died."

"Frodo was orphaned when he was young," Pippin informed Boromir. "His uncle Bilbo took him in."

"I didn't know that," Boromir said quietly. "It proves he's a real survivor though."

"Yeah, like you and Faramir," Pippin said.

"I wouldn't go that far," Boromir said with a laugh. I don't even like the darkness of this place that we're in, he thought, and then he realised that Pippin had managed to distract him without even the hobbit himself knowing what he was doing.


	11. Caught Off Guard

Boromir hated it when they stopped to get some sleep. He still didn't know whether it was night or not, in the darkness that was Moria, no one knew what time of day it was. Boromir reluctantly put Pippin down when the fellowship stopped, somewhere on a corridor in the tunnels of Moria. He sat down next to Legolas, who he could see faintly thanks to the light from Gandalf's staff. The elf took his hand again and gave it a light squeeze.

Pippin suddenly giggled, breaking the silence. "Boromir and Legolas are holding hands again," the hobbit announced and Boromir stifled a sigh. Legolas caught his eye and the elf deliberately laid his head on the man of Gondor's shoulder. This action received shocked looks from everyone apart from Gandalf.

"Erm… is there something you two wish to tell us?" Aragorn asked, looking every bit as shocked as the hobbits and Gimli.

"What on middle-earth would we need to tell you Estel?" Legolas asked, playing innocent.

Gandalf then chuckled and sent Boromir and Legolas a smile. Boromir panicked, he hoped that Gandalf didn't think that he and Legolas had _that _type of relationship; he and Legolas were friends, nothing more. Boromir shuddered at the thought of his Father ever hearing about this. Especially if he heard it from Gandalf. Denethor hated the wizard, he'd kill him if he could, simply because of how close he was to both Boromir and Faramir. Gandalf was the only Father figure that Boromir could remember. Boromir shuddered again. He hated the thought of anything happening to the wizard. "Are you, ok?" Legolas whispered in his ear, effectively breaking Boromir's line of thought.

"Yes," Boromir whispered back. "I was just thinking."

"Obviously about nothing pleasant then," Legolas said.

"No, it was most decidedly unpleasant," Boromir told him.

"Then think of something else, or don't think at all," Legolas told him.

"That's what Merry and Pippin always tell me," Boromir informed the elf who still had his head resting on his shoulder.

"Then maybe you should take their advice," Legolas suggested.

"It's hard to do so at times," Boromir told him truthfully.

"Well, what a sight you two make!" Gimli said, ending the conversation. "Sitting there holding hands, using each other as pillows and whispering in each other's ears!"

Everyone dissolved into laughter apart from Gandalf, Legolas and Boromir. Legolas felt Boromir tense beneath him and he done the only thing, which he could think of, he shifted and wrapped his arms around Boromir in a hug, letting the man bow his head on his shoulder. Boromir remained tense in Legolas's embrace and kept his arms firmly by his sides, even as he did rest his forehead on Legolas's shoulder. Boromir took a deep breath and tried to calm down, he could feel everyone's eyes on him and desperately tried to block it all out. It wasn't just Gimli's comment that had gotten to him, but more the situation in whole. He knew that Gimli had meant what he had said as a joke, it was just eerily similar to something that his Father would of said to him and Faramir. Taking another deep breath he attempted to push all thoughts of his Father and younger brother out of his mind. But it was easier said than done, images kept flashing in front of his eyes although he had them squeezed tightly shut. Images of his Father screaming at him when he had found him and Faramir holding hands, images of secret hugs and being stiff and proper in public. Images of tears running down Faramir's face when their Father had decided that they relationship that they shared wasn't proper. Images of how Faramir had looked when he'd had to carry him back to their rooms after one of the worst beatings he could remember, and all because his Father thought that he and Faramir had a relationship that he didn't approve of. Which they most certainly didn't!

Boromir was surprised when he felt another pair of arms embrace him lightly. A head resting on his shoulder and hair tickled his chin. He guessed that it was one of the hobbits, either Merry or Pippin he thought, but which one he didn't know. He was however, surprised when he felt a slight dampness on his shoulder. Whichever hobbit it was hugging him, was clearly crying, and that Boromir would not stand. He was not going let his pain hurt others! That was something he had fought against for his entire life, and he was not going to fail now and he was certainly not going to fail Merry or Pippin! Boromir shifted slightly, so that although his head was still on Legolas's shoulder and he was still on his knees, he could wrap his arms lightly around whichever hobbit it was. "Hey now, little one," he whispered quietly. "What's with the tears?"

His only answered was a stifled sob and Boromir gently rubbed the hobbits back. "Come on now, what's wrong?" he asked again. "I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."

"We're the ones who need to help you!" Pippin choked out, as Boromir now realised that it was Pippin who he was hugging.

"Shush, I'm fine, honestly," Boromir tried to reassure the young hobbit. He took his head off Legolas's shoulder and pressed his forehead to Pippin's. "I promise."

Pippin pulled back a bit. "Promise?" he asked.

"Promise," Boromir told him.

"Good!" Pippin threw his arms back around Boromir's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Are you ok now?" Boromir asked, whispering in Pippin's ear.

"Yes," Pippin whispered sleepily as he snuggled further against Boromir, who allowed himself to be pushed down into a sitting position.

"Oh no you don't," Boromir told him, just loud enough for the other members of the fellowship to hear him. "You are not falling asleep on me!" This caused giggles, although Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli were still looking at Boromir with slightly worried looks. Merry however just giggled and settled himself down next to Pippin. Aragorn couldn't help but to smile at the sight, Boromir seemed fine now and Merry and Pippin seem set on using the man from Gondor as a pillow once more.

Boromir noticed Aragorn smiling at the sight that he and the hobbits made, but someone else had noticed as well. Frodo took his chance and pounced on Aragorn, pushing the future king down and settling in to use him as a pillow. The rest of the fellowship dissolved into laughter at the look on Aragorn's face.

"Well, what's this?" Boromir teased. "A ranger caught off his guard?"

This time everyone dissolved into laughter, including Aragorn. "Yeah, I'll admit that I didn't expect that!"

Still giggling slightly, Merry and Pippin snuggled against Boromir's chest and the man lay down, resting his own head on his pack and lightly wrapping his arms around the two hobbits. Boromir shut his eyes as Gandalf distinguished the light from his staff, but Boromir knew that sleep would be a long time in coming.


	12. Trust

Boromir didn't know when he fell asleep but when he woke up no was else was moving and he guessed that he's had about three hours of sleep. It would be enough to keep him going for all of the next day. He shifted position slightly, without thinking and then instantly stilled himself as he remembered that Merry and Pippin were using him as a pillow. Boromir didn't open his eyes, he couldn't decide which was worse, the darkness behind his closed eyelids or the darkness of Moria, he still had an eerie feeling that there was something lurking in the darkness of Moria that could hurt him, and those he now held dear to him. Without thinking Boromir lifted one of his hands and ran it through on of the curls of the hobbits head, he didn't know which one, Merry or Pippin. The hobbit in question however, shifted slightly and Boromir decided that he wouldn't be trying that again.

Laying in the darkness with nothing to do and nothing to keep his mind occupied was a new experience for Boromir - even in childhood he had always had Faramir to talk to in such times as neither of them slept a lot, even though they knew they were relatively safe in the rooms they had made for themselves, rooms their Father did not know the location of. And when serving with the army there was always something Boromir could do in the dead of night, when he couldn't sleep for any longer and he was never in darkness, there was always some sort of fire giving off some light. And he was only scared of the dark when he had the feeling that there was something out there which could hurt him, otherwise he was scared of more real things, things which could hurt him and the relative few he could call friends.

Boromir was shocked to wake up a few hours later, he didn't know when he had fell back asleep and he couldn't say he felt better off for the extra sleep, if anything he felt more tired. But Gandalf, Aragorn and Frodo where up, so Boromir gently shifted Merry and Pippin off him and went and joined them where they were sitting. They all shot him smiles and Aragorn offered him his pipe, which he had lit and was smoking. Boromir took it simply to be polite, he didn't particularly smoke and he had no intention of starting, he thought of it as a bad habit.

There was silence for a while as Boromir and Aragorn passed the pipe back and forth and finally Gandalf spoke. "We should come to the exist today," Boromir could not help feel a sense of relief at the simply statement.

Aragorn entered the conversation; "and then head for the woods of Lorien?"

"It will be the safest route to take," Gandalf answered and Boromir had seen Frodo visibly cheer up with that piece of information. Boromir was quite happy himself and he knew that Faramir was going to be green with jealousy when Boromir told him he'd visited Lorien whilst he was stuck in Ithilien.

Boromir shifted position and sat back slightly. Aragorn offered him the pipe again and once again he took it, he needed to gain Aragorn's trust and then his friendship if Gondor was to have any sort of future at all, and Gondor's future was one of the most important things to Boromir, he would not see the White City fall. Handing the pipe back to Aragorn he caught the man's eye and offered a shy smile, which was returned. Boromir knew that he was no good at the whole friendship thing, having very little experience in the area, since he had few friends. Before the fellowship he had only had one, his best friend, who also happened to be his brother.

Sam had now woken up, which left only Gimli, Merry and Pippin still asleep, and the others let them sleep on. Sam now joined the little group, eyeing Boromir cautiously, since Frodo was sitting next to him. Boromir didn't know how to put the hobbit's mind at rest but he knew that if he avoided Sam's gaze he would make the hobbit worry more. So he met Sam's gaze straight on, with what he hoped was a neutral expression on his face. Sam seemed satisfied and sat down on the other side of Frodo and Boromir let his gaze drop to the ground and he took a deep breath, willing no one to notice. He lay his hands on the ground, one of either side of them and clenched them into fists - he'd never known what it was like to have a friend to be protective of you if he didn't count Faramir and he had a lot to learn. He was startled, yet didn't make any movement, when a hand covered his clenched fist and he knew it to be Aragorn's, who was sat on his other side. Boromir met the ranger's gaze hesitantly and accepted the pipe once more. He took a long drag of it, and for the first time since he had accepted it was actually grateful for it. Boromir handed the pipe back to Aragorn and was surprised when the man gave his hand a gentle squeeze under the cover of simply taking the pipe back. Boromir didn't let his surprise show on his face, after his childhood he could keep his appearance perfectly calm, even when he was screaming inside. Faramir could do the same.

Aragorn noticed that Boromir didn't seem to display any emotions and this worried him. He wished he knew what was going on in the man's head, but he didn't know what to talk to him about, despite Boromir's reassurances Aragorn still thought the Steward's son saw him as a threat to his place in Gondor. Little did the future king know. Boromir, in fact, saw Aragorn as Gondor's only hope and the only way that he and Faramir could possibly come out of the war alive, for if Aragorn did not claim the throne, then Denethor would surely kill them.


	13. In a Reflective Mood

The members of the Fellowship who were awake sat in silence for a few minutes and Boromir took the opportunity to get lost in his thoughts, he had that slightly glazed look in his eyes which Merry and Pippin, if they had been awake, would of recognised instantly and Pippin would be tugging on his hair and demanding a story or something along those lines. Boromir was jolted back out of his thoughts by Aragorn offering him the pipe once more and he took it. He couldn't help but wonder what Faramir would say if he saw Boromir smoking, he agreed with his brother that it was a bad habit. It was also a habit which their father indulged in, which was probably one of the main reasons why Boromir and Faramir disliked smoking.

More minutes in silence past, with the only movement being Aragorn and Boromir passing the pipe back and forth. No one seemed to want to break the silence and for once the darkness which surrounded them didn't seem so ominous to Boromir. He met Legolas's eyes and gave the elf a small smile, which was returned.

The minutes started to stretch out, with no one wanting it to stop. Despite being surrounded by darkness, apart from the soft glow that came from Gandalf's staff, there was a calm feeling in the air and Boromir drunk it up. The remaining three members of the fellowship who were still asleep, Merry, Pippin and Gimli, had awoken, yet they didn't break the silence either, not even the youngest two hobbits.

Yet soon enough Gandalf did break the silence, announcing that they had to be moving on soon and that they should all get something to eat. This announcement led to people digging through packs for food and drink. Boromir made sure that Merry and Pippin got enough to eat and making sure he ate something himself.

However, once the fellowship began to move off through the mines again, Boromir got the uncomfortable feeling that there was something in the darkness of Moria which could really harm him and the rest of the fellowship. He told himself to stop being paranoid, but it didn't particularly work very well, he suddenly had a lot on his mind. Denethor, Faramir, Merry, Pippin, The Ring, Aragorn, the future of Gondor, what his Father would do to him when he found out that he'd disobeyed him, what he'd do to Faramir when he found out that he too had disobeyed him, who else would end up paying for his crimes… Boromir repressed a shudder, he didn't want to draw attention to himself. The fellowship was walking along in silence, the others seemed to share Boromir's reflective mood.

Presently enough, Boromir felt a hand slip into his, as was becoming the norm. He only glanced down to confirm that it was Pippin and not Merry. It was indeed Pippin, Merry was with Frodo and Sam, some way ahead of Boromir and Pippin. He wanted to ask Pip why he was not with his friends, but he wouldn't. And besides, the hobbit seemed to be in as much as a reflective mood as he was.

It took a while for Boromir to notice that the fellowship was walking along in silence - something which was very unusual and caused Boromir to feel nervous. Even in the mines there had been quiet conversations going on and whispers and occasional giggles. The mines now felt really repressive and Boromir was feeling increasingly uneasy. Without thinking about it he scooped Pippin up into his arms, holding him close, remembering times in their rooms when he would hold Faramir close, when they both feared they had heard footsteps on the staircase that led up to their hidden set of rooms.

Pippin wasn't going to protest at the free ride, although it had taken him by surprise. He had grown to depend upon the man from Gondor and was glad that Boromir was now more open than he had been at the beginning of the quest. Pippin didn't feel like such a waste of same on this mission when he was with Boromir. He had a feeling that Merry felt the same way to and realised with a pang that he hadn't really spent much time with just Merry, not since they'd adopted Boromir for a protector, anyway. Pippin lay his head down on Boromir's shoulder and closed his eyes. He could almost see the Shire again and hear Merry's carefree laugh, him describing some mad plan and just generally being his best friend. Pippin had thought that nothing could change that, but he wasn't sure whether it had changed since they had joined the Fellowship. Merry seemed to be spending so much time with Frodo and Sam now, and he was with Boromir, but he didn't know when that had happened, Merry had been with him with Boromir at the beginning, and he still was every night really.

Pippin snuggled up closer to Boromir and was rewarded with the man of Gondor tightening his arms around the hobbit he carried, daring to run one hand through the hobbit's hair. Pippin kept his head on Boromir's shoulder and his eyes closed. He began to steady his breathing and dozed off lightly on the mans shoulder, taking extra rest while he could. He always felt safer when he was near Boromir, as if he knew instinctively that Boromir would not let anything harm him.

Presently enough, however, Gandalf stopped. "I have no memory of this place." Boromir only just managed not to show how much he felt panicked on his face. He couldn't get out of the mines soon enough. However, he had no choice but to sit down with everyone else whilst Gandalf pondered which of the three paths to take. One he had set Pippin on the floor, the young hobbit went to sit with Merry. Aragorn had took out his pipe again and absentmindedly handed it to Boromir. Boromir accepted it without thinking, he was growing use to the taste of pipe weed and it wasn't as bad as he had originally thought it was.


End file.
